The Chosen One
by Jedi Master Misty Sman-Esay
Summary: Major AU! Anakin Skywalker has a special Destiny. Can he fulfill it as the years go by?
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! Yes, Misty is insane for starting a new fic but then again I think I thrive on pressure.

I would like to thank Hazel04 for her much appreciated help for this fic. Without her questions I would still be staring at the computer screen wondering about certain details. Thank you! :)

I am going to try both Siriwan and Obitine in this. Feel free to throw things at me for trying to mix the two.

Don't believe that anything like this has been done before.

Star Wars belongs to Mr. George Lucas. Not someone that was born and raised on the East Coast.

Major AU

xxxx

Cliegg Lars was a man not prone to flights of fancy so he knew it wasn't his imagination when a heavily pregnant woman stumbled onto his Moisture Farm.

She appeared to be Human but one could never be sure on Tatooine. But he was sure that she wasn't a Tusken Raider: her Basic was too perfect.

Mira said that she was in labor and Cliegg was tempted to agree with her. The way the woman shifted and soft, frightened whimpers escaped her lips every so often. A few hours later it was clear as day that she was indeed in labor.

Mira handed little Owen to him and led the woman to one of the few bedrooms in their home.

Hours past slowly and the woman's screams rose and fell.

Finally the child arrived just as the suns rose the next day.

Mira emerged from the bedroom tired and hungry.

"The little one wasn't anxious to come into the galaxy. He fought nearly every step of the way." Mira said as she ate a pallie. "Not too different than Owen." She said as she took the baby back.

xxxxx

The next day the new mother and child were gone.

Cliegg tried to track her but her tracks vanished after a short distance that had nothing to do with the shifting sands.

xxxxx

_Five years later . . . ._

Cliegg was standing in front of a vaporator when he heard footsteps. He reached for his blaster, turned around and promptly froze.

Standing a few meters away was a human boy with blondish hair and blue eyes. He was about five standard years old and quite cute.

Cliegg lowered the blaster.

"Where did you come from?" He asked the small boy. The boy didn't respond.

"What's your name?" Cliegg asked. The boy blinked his strange blue eyes several times. "Anakin Skywalker," the boy, Anakin, finally replied

xxxxx

Cliegg led Anakin inside since the boy said that it was forbidden for Cliegg to touch him.

Mira looked up as they came in.

"Cliegg, where did he come from?" she asked.

"I honestly don't know Mira. I was out there fixing a vaporator, I turned around and there he was." Cliegg explained.

Mira knelt in front of Anakin.

"Where are your parents?" she asked. "You wouldn't understand." Anakin told her. Mira smiled kindly. "I just might understand." She said. Anakin sighed. "They're all around and they will never leave me." Anakin answered.

Mira stood.

"I think his parents are dead." She whispered to Cliegg.

Cliegg nodded. It made sense with his cryptic answer.

"Hello!" Owen's voice suddenly said.

Both Cleigg and Mira jumped at the sound of their son's voice.

"Hello," Anakin replied.

"Wanna play?" Owen asked. Anakin nodded and soon both boys were drawing in the sand.

xxxxx

_Four years later . . ._

Cliegg was showing Anakin and Owen a broken vaporator and how to fix it. He knew that Anakin already knew how to fix it but Anakin had chased after him and Owen when they left the homestead an hour earlier and Cliegg didn't have the heart to send Anakin back to Mira.

The sound of a ship's engines filled the air and Anakin turned his head away from Cliegg and Owen.

Cliegg looked away from vaporator and watched as a ship flew over their heads, flying slightly off kilter. The ship landed gracelessly, almost crashing, in the sand a distance away.

Cliegg's eyes narrowed.

_Why is a ship landing way out here?_ He wondered.

Like a blaster shot Anakin was racing across the sandy ground for the downed ship.

"Anakin!" Cliegg shouted. "Come back!" he called as he raced after the boy he had come to consider as a son.

xxxxxx

Qui-Gon Jinn sighed.

They had been hoping on landing close to the nearby settlement. Instead the ship decided to land not too far from a Moisture Farm, well land was putting it too kindly. They nearly crashed.

He could feel three people approach the ship. One of them seemed to radiate power and it made him nervous.

"They are here Master." Obi-Wan reported.

"Lower the gangplank, we mind as well discover if they are a threat now instead of later." Qui-Gon told his apprentice. Obi-Wan nodded.

Qui-Gon moved to the gangplank and watched as it was lowered before cautiously exiting the ship. Standing in near the foot of the gangplank was a small human boy about eight or nine standard years old with bright blue eyes and sandy blond hair. Behind the boy was another boy with brownish hair that was about the same age as the first boy and a man that must be their father.

Qui-Gon examined the three humans with the Force and discovered that it was the boy with blond hair that was the powerful Force Sensitive.

"We saw your ship and before I knew it Anakin here was running towards it." The man explained. "Is anyone injured? My wife has medical training."

"As far as I know no one is injured. But thank you for your kind offer." Qui-Gon said.

"A J-type 327 Nubian!" The blond boy said, awed.

The man smiled. "If you say so Anakin." He said, smiling.

"Dad, do you want me to get Mom?" the other boy asked, curious. The man shook his head. "No Owen. She's still busy cleaning up the mess you and Anakin made on the courtyard floor." A smile on the man's face.

Qui-Gon nodded to himself. It was just a family of Moisture Farmers, they would pose no harm to them; unless they did too much talking to beings in the nearby settlements.

"They wish you dead." Anakin suddenly said. Qui-Gon and the farmer jumped slightly.

"Anakin, what have I told you about saying things like that?" The farmer asked fear in his voice.

"Who wishes me dead young one?" Qui-Gon asked, kneeling in front of the boy. Anakin narrowed his eyes and then stared at the sky. "They are evil and they want to destroy you." Anakin finally said.

Qui-Gon frowned slightly. He had no enemies, at least none that he was aware of.

Anakin suddenly looked over him and smiled. Qui-Gon turned to see one of the queen's handmaids standing behind him dressed simply. Anakin watched her intently for a few moments before saying something in a alien language to his brother.

Qui-Gon reached out with the Force and tried to touch Anakin's mind. He received a Force Push for his effort. "Anakin, what have I told you about doing that to people?" The man asked his son "But he-" Anakin began before stopping. "Sorry," he mumbled.

Curious Qui-Gon reached out and brushed the mind of the Farmer. He was an ordinary man trying to make an honest living.

Obi-Wan came down the gangplank. The hyperdrive generator is dead, we're going to need a new one." Obi-Wan reported.

Anakin brightened. "I can fix anything!" the boy declared proudly before fixing Obi-Wan with a stare that suggested that he was reading more than his face. "You should have asked her if she wanted you to stay." The boy told the young man.

Obi-Wan felt shocked and confused.

"We can offer some of you shelter in our home and the use of our comm station." The farmer said. "Thank you," Qui-Gon said.

He turned to Obi-Wan. "See what parts we need and who would like to go with us. Jar Jar is coming with us for sure." He told his padawan. Obi-Wan nodded and walked back into the ship.

xxxxx

Anakin bounced down the stairs of his home, singing a song that was nonsensical to anyone but him. He knew that it was a mixture of children's rhymes from many Force Using cultures; many of them were ancient prophecies.

"Mira, we have guests." Cliegg called out to Mira who was sitting in the kitchen cutting up pallies.

Anakin watched as Mira set the fruit aside and came out.

"Welcome to our home." She said kindly. Anakin smiled, Mira was one of the kindest people that he knew here.

xxxxx

Padmé shifted in her seat during dinner. The farmer, Cliegg, and Mira, his wife, were silent while Anakin and Owen chattered like a pair of birds.

Suddenly a few pieces of fruit floated into the air and started to do tricks. Padmé's mouth opened slightly in shock, was Master Jinn doing that? She glanced over at the Jedi Master and saw that he had a curious expression on his face.

"Anakin, what have we told you about doing that at the table?" Cliegg asked. Anakin's gaze lowered and the fruit landed in the bowl on the table.

The rest of supper was silent.

After supper Mira shooed them outside and Owen and Anakin started to either draw in the sand or make things with the sand like piles of sand that looked a bit like buildings.

"What are you playing?" Padmé asked, feeling like an outsider. "Ani likes to draw in the sand pictures of places he sees in his dreams." Owen explained as he dug a trench with his hands. I'm making the Farm."

There was silence for several moments.

"Do you want to do art with us?" Anakin asked. Padmé nodded and knelt down. "Do you want me to me to draw my home?" She asked the two boys. Anakin nodded without looking up from his drawing.

Slowly Padmé drew her parents house on Naboo in the sand, a smile on her face.

"I'm going to marry you one day." Anakin suddenly said, taking her completely by surprise. "What?" Padmé asked shocked and a bit confused. "Ani just says things sometimes." Owen said. "Sometimes he's right."

xxxxx

Qui-Gon Jinn knelt meditating in the garage. There was something unusual about the boy named Anakin. He wasn't your average untrained Force Sensitive. He knew how to tap into the Force and use it to some extent.

What made Qui-Gon curious was who had taught the boy and why didn't he feel like his parents.

xxxx


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the wait!

xxxx

Mira set the table for breakfast. Anakin was his usual self levitating the plates off the table and rearranging them. Mira didn't mind him doing it as long as there were no strangers around.

Anakin had always been different. He liked that bloodstained blanket that that woman had given birth on years ago, she had never been able to get the stain out but one just didn't throw away useful things on Tatooine.

He would say something and then it would happen; sooner or later.

And there was that one time that she had taken both Anakin and Owen for a walk. A Tusken Raider had appeared out of no where. The Raider had charged them and then he suddenly dropped his weapon and clawed at his throat. Finally there was a snapping noise and the Raider fell dead to the ground. "He was evil." Anakin had said softly. Cliegg had panicked when she told them about the Raider and told them to stay close to the Farm for weeks. Anakin had had nightmares about the Raider for weeks. He told her and Cliegg that he had killed the Raider because he was going to hurt all of them and they had been so nice to him. Mira couldn't believe for the longest time that Anakin killed the Raider without touching him but Anakin could do some strange things.

Mira watched as their guests trickled into the dining area. The Gungan was muttering about the heat. "Mustafar is hotter." Anakin said. "There are rivers of lava all over the planet's surface. If you're not careful you could fall in and burn alive."

The Gungan made a shuddering noise and sat down.

"How do you know so much?" the girl, Padmé, asked curiously. "I was taught everything I might need to know since I- you would understand." Anakin suddenly said.

Padmé blinked but let the matter go.

xxxxx

Breakfast started out quiet but Cliegg knew that as sure as there were two suns in the sky that Anakin would start talking to their guests.

Sure enough the boy turned to Qui-Gon Jinn.

"Where are you from?" The boy asked. "I'm from Stewjon." Qui-Gon replied. "But you haven't been there in years." Anakin said. There was an uncomfortable silence for a heartbeat. "You live on Coruscant with everyone else like you." Anakin said.

The silence that followed was nearly deafening.

"What makes you think I'm from Coruscant?" Qui-Gon asked. "Your padawan spoke in a Coruscanti accent. Besides I saw both of your lightsaber and his. The place where Jedi reside Coruscant" Anakin explained.

Cliegg bit his lip, afraid that Anakin had stepped across some invisible boundry.

"You are a smart boy Anakin. I bet you listen to the pilots around here." Qui-Gon said. "Not really." Anakin said. "Most of the time they tell exaggerated stories." Anakin said flatly.

xxxxx

Qui-Gon leaned against a crate, watching Anakin and Owen sort spare parts in the courtyard. After a bit Clieeg Lars joined him. "I bet you are very proud of your sons, especially Anakin." Qui-Gon said. "I haven't met anyone quite like him before." "Anakin is a good boy, he's always willing to lend a hand and isn't afraid of most strangers although most strangers are afraid of him."

There was silence for several minutes.

"Who is Anakin's other parent?" Qui-Gon asked, curious as to who had helped create such a powerful Force User and an untrained one at that.

"As you have come to suspect Master Jedi I am not Anakin's father but Mira isn't his mother." Cliegg said. "About four years ago I was out fixing a vaporator when I heard footsteps. I turned around with my blaster in hand and there Anakin was, just standing there watching me. He didn't tell me where he had come from but he did answer my question about his name: Anakin. He wouldn't let me touch him. He kept saying that I was forbidden to touch him at the time. But he allowed me to lead him to the homestead. Mira asked him where his parents were and he answered that they were always with him. I discreetly asked around but he wasn't missing and no one came looking for him so Mira and I took him in and have raised him with Owen."

Qui-Gon turned this new information over in his mind.

"His last name is Skywalker; if that helps." Cliegg added helpfully.

Skywalker was both Sippschaft and Ashlan. However Anakin didn't look like an Ashlan and both Ashlan and the Sippschaft loved the children born to them no matter what. The key Qui-Gon believed lay in Anakin's name; it meant 'fatherless warrior' in Ashlan and 'warrior without family' in many other languages. Qui-Gon guessed that whoever chose Anakin's name chose it on purpose.

xxxxx

Owen Lars sighed. They just didn't seem to have what was needed to repair the ship: parts to a hyperdrive. He watched as Anakin used his abilities to upend a crate and dump the contents on the ground then he observed Anakin sort the parts carefully.

"What are you looking for?" Padmé asked. "I will know when I find it." Anakin answered simply; throwing another part back in the crate.

xxxxx

Obi-Wan watched the strange boy look at the hyperdrive. "Well?" Obi-Wan asked. "It's broken. You need a new one and I know where one is: Mos Espa." Anakin declared.

"The ship could probably fly there." Obi-Wan said thoughtfully.

"She likes you too." Anakin said. Obi-Wan blinked. "Who?" he asked confused. "Siri Tachi, she likes you lots." Anakin explained. "Satine Kryze loves you more; I think." He continued.

Obi-Wan frowned. He didn't like that this boy seemed to think that Siri Tachi liked him and the Duchess of Mandalore loved him. It made him uncomfortable. To make matters more puzzling the boy hadn't met either woman.

xxxxx

"According to Anakin the nearest compatible hyperdrive is in Mos Espa." Qui-Gon told Cliegg and Mira. "Watto." Cliegg said flatly. "We buy parts from him if we are in that direction. Anakin says that the parts are the best and if they aren't then he fixes them."

"Cliegg, why don't you take our guests over to Mos Espa and see if you can acquire it." Mira suggested.

Cliegg nodded. "I have some produce to sell and Mos Espa is usually slightly better business and then Anakin can tell you whether or not you should get the hyperdrive."

Qui-Gon nodded.

"We will leave tomorrow for Mos Espa then." Cliegg declared.

xxxxxx

Anakin woke when it was still dark out. Something was out there somewhere and it was Dark, very Dark.

Anakin shivered and started to pull his Light around him so that he could disappear but quickly changed his mind. The Dark thing was here for his new friends. It would sense what he had done and might come here to find out what it had sensed.

xxxxxxx

The drive to Mos Espa was uneventful. Something that both Cliegg and Qui-Gon were grateful for. Anakin and Owen chattered like birds the entire time.

At a market Cliegg got out and started to unload the cargo trailer. "Anakin, why don't you show Qui-Gon where Watto's shop is?"

Before Qui-Gon knew it Anakin was leading him through the streets of the spaceport. Now and then Anakin would point something out and tell him what it was or wave to a person tending a stall.

Finally they reached Watto's shop. "Mind Tricks don't work on his kind." Anakin whispered to him. Qui-Gon nodded and entered with Anakin at his side.

-Good day to you.- A Toydarian said, flying at them from behind the counter. -What do you want?- "I need a T-14 hyperdrive, I understand that you have one." Qui-Gon answered. "Ah yes, I do have one." The Toydarian said brightly. "You must be a friend of that moisture farmer Lars. He rarely lets that boy out of his sight." He commented.

Qui-Gon just nodded.

"Let's go out back and you can take a look at that hyperdrive." The Toydarian said chuckling as he led the way out back.

xxxxx

Anakin listened as the adults talked.

The hyperdrive was in perfect working order and he had brought enough of his own money to give to Qui-Gon to buy it.

"So, how are you going to pay for it?" Watto asked. Anakin quickly stepped in front of Qui-Gon and pulled his money pouch out of it's hiding place and handed it to Watto.

"Having the boy carry the money?" Watto asked as he told the pouch from Anakin's hand and counted the money.

"It seems that you have enough money for it." Watto finally declared. A smile came to Anakin's face. Soon his new friends would be safe from the Dark thing that he had sensed in the night.

xxxxx

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

I posted a Halloween piece. It's called 'Moritz's Nightmare'.

xxxxx

"It wasn't necessary for you to give up your money for the hyperdrive generator." Qui-Gon told Anakin. "Republic Credits are useless out here." Anakin said as they walked back to the speeder.

Qui-Gon was silent for a moment.

"Anakin, who were your parents?" Qui-Gon asked. "They have many names. Momma is sweet and gentle and Dad is cold and can be cruel; both of them are deadly fighters." Anakin said as they walked.

"What do they look like?" Qui-Gon inquired. "Momma has blue eyes like me with blondish hair and her smile could light all of Coruscant. You would know my Dad if you met him." Anakin answered.

Finally they reached the speeder.

"Well?" Cliegg asked. "We got it!" Anakin said joyfully.

xxxxx

Cliegg watched as a group of men took the hyperdrive generator into the ship.

"Is there anything we can do to repay you?" Qui-Gon asked, curious. "Anakin," Cliegg said. "Can you take him with you?"

Qui-Gon looked uneasy.

"Anakin doesn't fit in with the other children and his only friends are Owen and his droid 3PO." Cliegg said.

"Master, we need one more part then we can leave." Obi-Wan reported. "Alright," Qui-Gon said.

"I will need to test his blood and find out if he can be a Jedi in the first place." Qui-Gon said after Obi-Wan disappeared back in the ship.

Cliegg nodded.

xxxx

Obi-Wan sat at a computer going through what the ship had when his commlink chirped. Quickly he activated it. _"Obi-Wan,"_ Qui-Gon's voice called. "Yes Master?" Obi-Wan asked. _"I need you to analyze this blood sample I'm sending you. I need a midi-chlorian count and a DNA comparison."_ Qui-Gon said.

Obi-Wan hooked his commlink into the computer and waited for the blood sample to arrive. Once the readings came in Obi-Wan frowned in puzzled confusion. "The sample must be tainted." He told his Master. "_Why?"_ Qui-Gon asked. "First off the midi-chlorian count is off the chart; over twenty thousand. Not even Master Yoda has a count that high." Obi-Wan reported. _"And the other reasons?"_ Qui-Gon pressed, curious. "According to this what ever you got this sample from DNA isn't in the database at all." Obi-Wan explained.

There was silence.

"_Thank you Obi-Wan."_

xxxxx

Qui-Gon put his commlink away and stared at Anakin who was lifting boxes with the aid of the Force and stacking them. If the test was correct then Anakin wasn't even human. However he both looked and his Force Presence said that he was human.

_Should I bring the boy with us? The Council might not accept him. But on the other hand he could become a danger to himself and others with his abilities. Jabba the Hutt might pick him up and force Anakin to work for him._ Qui-Gon mused.

Searching the Force Qui-Gon received his answer.

xxxxx

Mira was cutting meat for supper when Cliegg came in.

"Mira, Qui-Gon said that if Anakin wishes to go with them he may!" Cliegg said in a near rush.

Mira quickly placed the meat in the cooker and washed her hands. "Let's tell him then." She told her husband.

They found Anakin in his room organizing his things. He turned after a moment and stared at them.

"Anakin, Master Jinn said that you may go with them when they leave; but only if you wish to go." Cliegg told the boy he had come to consider a son.

Anakin nodded, pulled out a pack and started to put things in it.

Cliegg swallowed. He knew in his heart that this day would come when Anakin would leave them but he didn't expect it to be so soon.

"You can have all my money from fixing parts." Anakin said as he tried to stuff that bloodstained blanket into the pack.

Mira smiled sadly and quickly took both the pack and the blanket from Anakin and started to pack for the boy.

"Their ship is already headed for the outskirts of Anchorhead so that they can get that last part that they need. I'm going to take you to Anchorhead_**. **_We'll meet up with Master Jinn there." Cliegg explained.

xxxxx

Owen watched as Anakin walked over to him.

"I'm going to Coruscant Owen to learn how to be a Jedi." Anakin announced.

Owen blinked several times. "But you can't go!" He cried. "Who will be my friend?" "Beru Whitesun will be your friend." Anakin answered.

Owen was crying.

"I will miss you Owen." Anakin said. "You will always be my brother."

Owen's eyes followed Anakin as he left the courtyard and started to enter the garage. Once Anakin was out of sight Owen raced for his room to cry.

xxxxx

Qui-Gon watched as the speeder came to a halt beside him. Anakin carefully climbed out and grabbed a pack that was full of his belongings.

Cliegg Lars looked straight into his eyes. "Take care of him Master Jinn." He whispered. "I will," Qui-Gon replied.

They watched in silence as the speeder drove away.

"Come, the ship is ready to leave." Qui-Gon told Anakin.

They walked through the streets for several minutes when there was a spike in the Force. Qui-Gon turned, ready to retrieve his lightsaber, only to find the remains of some type of droid in several pieces on the ground.

He quickly examined it.

"He knows that it's been destroyed." Anakin said urgently.

A warning from the Force had Qui-Gon grabbing one of Anakin's hands and racing out into the desert for the ship.

After what seemed like an eternity the ship came into sight. But a Dark presence was fast approaching.

Qui-Gon hazard a glance back and saw a figure on a speeder bike coming towards them.

Instinctively Qui-Gon shoved Anakin to the ground and ignited his lightsaber just in time to block a blow from the rider of the speeder bike.

A whirlwind of sand suddenly surrounded the attacker.

"Anakin! Tell them to take off!" Qui-Gon yelled to the boy.

xxxxx

Obi-Wan watched as the boy, Anakin, raced into the ship. "Master Qui-Gon said to take off!" He announced, gasping for breath.

Obi-Wan turned and hurried into the cockpit. "We need to get into the air." He told Ric.

Obi-Wan's eyes scanned the desert for his Master. "There!" He declared. "Fly low."

Obi-Wan held his breath as they flew over the heads of the fighters. Then he felt his Master leap onto ramp and enter the ship.

"Get us out of here." Obi-Wan said as he headed for the entrance of the ship to speak to Qui-Gon.

Qui-Gon was laying on the deck looking winded. "Master, are you alright?" Obi-Wan asked, concerned. "I believe so."

There was silence for several seconds. "What was it?" Obi-Wan asked the question that was on his mind. "I'm not sure, but it was well trained in the Jedi Arts. My guess is that it was after the queen." Qui-Gon said.

Obi-Wan bit his lip. _What did all of this mean?_ He wondered silently

"We should be safe once we make the jump to lightspeed." Obi-Wan said mostly to himself.

xxxxxx


	4. Chapter 4

Any recognizable lines are from the movie or the novelization.

I'm glad that so many of you find Anakin unnerving but cute. Because I have tried to write him unnerving but at the same time cute.

xxxxxx

Late in the night Padmé stole into the common room. She couldn't sleep. Fear that the Senate wouldn't act on the invasion kept her up.

A soft sob caught her attention.

She turned to see Anakin curled up in a chair crying. "Are you alright?" she asked the boy. "I miss them." Anakin whispered.

Padmé grabbed a blanket the same color of her robe and walked over to Anakin. "I miss my family too." Padmé told Anakin as she tucked the blanket around his small frame.

"I wish I could tell you that everything is going to be fine but I can't." Anakin said as he looked into her eyes. Padmé blinked. "What do you mean?" she asked, confused. "Dark times are coming and if something isn't done then they are just going to get darker." Anakin explained.

Padmé shivered slightly.

"I pray that the queen can get the Senate to intervene. If she can't then I'm not sure what is going to happen." She said sadly.

Anakin's hand suddenly came out of the blanket clutching something. "I made these for you. I carved them out of Japor. This one will bring you good fortune, this one will bring you long life and this one wards against evil."

Padmé smiled as she examined each pendant. They were all hand carved and very beautiful. "Thank you." She managed.

xxxxx

Anakin stood next to Ric Olié as the entered Coruscant's skies. "Coruscant is home to over a trillion beings." Ric informed Anakin. Anakin just nodded. He already knew that from his parents.

"Over there is the Chancellor's shuttle and it looks like Senator Palpatine is waiting for us." Ric said.

Anakin felt cold at the mention of Palpatine. He knew many things but the identity of the Sith wasn't one of them.

He knew that you couldn't trust a Nightsister. That the Kaydans loved to think about everything, The Seers of Kadesh spent too much time looking to the future and not enough time in the here and now. The Ashlans liked to mind their own business too much. And last but not least the Jedi hated change.

The ship landed and Anakin exited the ship with Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. He bowed to the Chancellor of the Galactic Republic and then stood aside for the queen.

He really didn't listen to what Senator Palpatine had to say. He didn't like him at all and nothing could convince him to like the senator.

xxxxxx

"He was trained in the Jedi Arts. My only conclusion is that it was a Sith Lord." Qui-Gon told the Jedi Council.

"Impossible," Ki-Adi Mundi said. "The Sith have been extinct for a millennium." "I do not believe that the Sith could return without us knowing." Mace Windu said slowly and thoughtfully.

"Hard to see the Dark Side is." Yoda commented.

"We will use all of our resources to unravel this mystery." Mace continued. "We will discover the identity of your attacker. May the Force be with you."

Qui-Gon stayed where he was while Obi-Wan headed for the door.

"Master Qui-Gon, more to say have you?" Yoda asked. "With your permission my Master." Qui-Gon began. "I've encountered a vergence in the Force."

Silence fell.

"A vergence you say." Yoda said thoughtfully. "Located around a person?" Mace asked, curious. "A boy. His cells contain the highest concentration for midi-chlorians that I have seen in a life form. Interestingly enough the boy appears to be human and even his Force Presence is human but his DNA say that he isn't and it isn't on file.

"He knows things that a child from the world we found him on shouldn't know. In fact he knows some ancient prophecies.

"According to the people that took care of him he wandered in from the desert when he was about five years old. He told them that his parents were always with him." Qui-Gon explained.

Everyone was silent as they took in this information.

Yoda spoke first. "Imply what do you?" "I believe that the boy might have been created by the Force." Qui-Gon answered.

Council members shared looks. There was an ancient prophecy that stated that there would be Dark Times for the galaxy and that there would be a Chosen One birthed by the Force itself. The Chosen One would then destroy the Sith and bring Balance to the Force.

Many believed that the Chosen One had already been born and had fulfilled the prophecy. While others weren't so sure.

"You refer to the Prophecy of the One that will destroy the Sith and bring Balance to the Force. You believe that it's this boy?" Mace asked.

"Yes, I do." Qui-Gon asked after a moment. "Finding him was the Will of the Force. I have no doubt of that." Qui-Gon declared.

"You wish us to test him." Mace stated. Qui-Gon nodded.

"Bring him before us then." Mace said.

Qui-Gon bowed and then left the Council Chamber with Obi-Wan.

xxxxx

Anakin almost shivered as he stood before the Council. Truth be told they made him nervous but he knew something that they didn't know.

"How feel you?" Yoda asked him. "Cold sir." He answered truthfully. "Afraid are you?" Yoda asked. "No sir." Anakin answered. "See through you we can." Yoda said.

Anakin felt nervous. He knew things that he rather them not to know. Cliegg, Mira and Owen never treated him so coldly.

"Be mindful of your feelings." Mace told him.

"Your thoughts dwell on your Foster family." Ki-Adi Mundi said. "I miss them." Anakin answered truthfully.

"Afraid to lose them I think." Yoda commented.

Anakin frowned. "What does that have to do with anything?" He asked. "Everything!" Yoda said. "Fear is the path to the Dark Side. Fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate. Hate leads to suffering."

Anakin bit his lip.

"I sense much fear in you." Yoda told him.

"You fear change." Anakin told Yoda.

He turned to Mace. "You fear messing up one day and it costing lives."

He then turned to Ki-Adi. "You fear growing attached to your children."

One by one he went through the Council members and naming their deepest fears.

"Most of all you fear me." Anakin said when he was done.

xxxxx

I wanted Anakin to take on the Council and thrown their fears back at them.

According to the EU Ki-Adi Mundi does have a family back on his home world. Something about low birth rates and so they are trying to fix that.


	5. Chapter 5

I am so glad that so many of you enjoyed Anakin spooking the Jedi Council. I my humble opinion they deserved it. Or at least some of the deserved it.

I am trying to make the chapters longer. I really am but I was tired of staring at my computer screen wondering whether or not I should add this or that to this or that scene.

Once again all recognizable dialogue comes from the movie or the Novelization. I tweaked some lines.

If I have an error I am so sorry! One of my sisters looked at all seventeen pages of The Chosen One for me to make sure that I wasn't saying one thing in one place and saying something different later. *head on laptop* Either way if you see one let me know so that I can fix it.

Okay I have babbled enough and am just wasting your time now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mace Windu was shaken. No one knew his deepest fear yet this boy knew it and announced it to the whole Council. He could tell that he wasn't the only one shaken by the whole episode. Adi looked pale and Depa was leaking wariness.

At the moment they were alone.

"The boy has no formal training." Mace told the Council. "However he knows when people are trying to enter his mind and he somehow knows of our wariness of him." "The question is Mace who taught him and why isn't he with them anymore." Eeth Koth pointed out.

"He mentioned his parents." Adi said. "Couldn't they have taught him before abandoning him?" She asked.

The Council was silent for a moment as they considered what she said.

xxxxxx

Anakin idly played with his necklace as he waited with Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan for the Council to call them back in. He knew that he should have kept his mouth shut where their deepest fears were concerned. But if they were going to try to use his concern for the Lars family against him then why shouldn't he point out that they suffered from the same thing?

The door opened.

Anakin stuffed his necklace back under his tunic and followed Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan back into the Council Chamber.

"You are right Master Jinn." Mace Windu said. "The Force is strong with him." Ki-Adi announced.

Anakin could feel that Qui-Gon was pleased. "He is to be trained then?" Qui-Gon asked the Council. "No, he will not be trained." Mace answered.

Anakin blinked a few times to clear away the tears that had formed. He knew that the Jedi most likely wouldn't want him because of his age. But it still hurt for them to turn him down.

"No?" Qui-Gon echoed.

"He's too old." Mace said flatly.

Anakin knew that it was only half true, but he wasn't going to say that there was more. He had already scared them once; there was no need to do it again.

"He is the Chosen One, you must see it." Qui-Gon told the Council.

It took all of Anakin's willpower not to turn to face the Jedi that had discovered him. He thought that very few knew about the Prophecy. It would seem that he had been wrong and that wasn't something he was use to.

"Hm, clouded this boy's future is." Yoda commented.

_Of course my future is clouded. I could chose any way I wish to bring Balance._ Anakin thought, annoyed.

There was silence for about a heartbeat.

"I will train him then." Qui-Gon said; startling everyone one in the room including Anakin. "I take Anakin on as my Padawan Learner."

Anakin shifted uncomfortably. He really liked Qui-Gon but he wasn't the person that was suppose to train him. But he couldn't say that.

"An apprentice you have Qui-Gon." Yoda said. "Impossible to take on a second." "The Code forbids it." Mace said.

"Obi-Wan is ready for the Trials." Qui-Gon said. "I am." Obi-Wan piped up. Anakin could feel that while he was shocked that his Master was seemingly willing to toss him aside he was also shocked that his Master thought that he was ready to become a fully fledged Jedi Knight.

"Our own counsel we will keep on who is ready." Yoda told them.

"There is little that I have to impart on him. He has learned much and will continue to learn more as a Knight." Qui-Gon said.

"Young Skywalker's fate will be decided later." Yoda announced, signaling the end of the conversation.

"Now is not the time for this." Mace said, leaning forward. "The Senate is voting for a new Supreme Chancellor and Queen Amidala is returning home. Which will put pressure on the Federation and could widen the confrontation."

"And draw out the queen's attacker." Ki-Adi said.

"Go with the queen to Naboo and discover the identity of this Dark warrior. This is the clue that we need to unravel the mystery of the Sith." Mace said, he sounded urgent.

"May the Force be with you." Yoda said.

Anakin followed slightly behind Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. He was racking his brain for what he knew about the Sith. His parents had taught him tons when it came to Force Users. He knew that the Sith couldn't be trusted and that they hid in the shadows now, waiting to destroy the Jedi for perceived wrongs.

They had taught him as he developed.

He still remembered when the Yuuzhan Vong had destroyed many living things in their galaxy. He remembered the pain that raced through him and his mother. He could hear her screams and feel her fear of losing him because of the the tremendous loss of life.

His father on the other hand . . . he didn't like to think about it.

Anakin shook his head to rid him of the sobering thoughts.

xxxxxx

Obi-Wan followed his Master back to the landing platform that the queen's ship was docked on.

"Master, do you truly believe that Anakin is the Chosen One?" he asked his Master, curious. "I do, that is the only explanation not only for his high count but his unknown DNA." Qui-Gon answered.

"Are you saying that the Force created him?" Obi-Wan asked softly, shocked. "The Kaydans and Ashlans have thought that is how the Force might create the Chosen One. And the Sippschaft believe that the Force created all life in the galaxy and the two satellite galaxies." Qui-Gon said.

"Don't the Ashlans believe the same thing about the Force?" Obi-Wan asked with a frown. "Yes, the Ashlans and Sippschaft have many identical beliefs and if it isn't identical then it is similar or slightly different." Qui-Gon said with a smile. "I have always wondered why."

"It's because they are the same people." Anakin said from his spot on the landing platform; startling both Master and Apprentice. "It's a long story though." Anakin explained.

Obi-Wan stared at Anakin for several seconds before shaking his head.

"What makes you think that both the Duchess of Mandalore and my fellow Jedi Padawan have feelings for me?" Obi-Wan forced himself to ask the boy.

Anakin stared at him with unblinking eyes. "I don't think that they like you I know that they have feelings for you." Anakin responded.

"And another thing: you have never met either woman. What makes you so sure about their feelings?" Obi-Wan asked incredulous.

Anakin sighed.

"I just know that they have feelings for you." He explained, clearly frustrated.

"Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon said. "Why don't you make sure that we will be ready to leave once Queen Amidala arrives."

Obi-Wan nodded and walked swiftly to the ship. Glad that he would not have to speak to Anakin until a later date.

xxxxxx

Qui-Gon sat next to Anakin on the queen's ship.

"You hurt Obi-Wan's feelings back in the Council chambers." Anakin said. "You should talk to him about it and make sure that he understands how much you care about him."

Qui-Gon turned it over in his head.

"How do you know so much?" He asked the young boy. "I sense a lot. Momma says that I am more empathic then your average Force Uswe so I can sense what people feel better than most Jedi. What I don't sense my parents taught me." Anakin explained.

Qui-Gon nodded slightly.

_I wonder who and what his parents are._ Qui-Gon mused silently.

xxxxxxxxx

What will Obi-Wan do with the knowledge that both Siri and Satine like him? I don't know but if any of you have read my other fics you have an idea what is down the road a ways for Obi-Wan. Hee hee hee.

My Beta said that she is going to review the changes I have made to Dark Angel and hopefully she will approve of the changes and I will be able to post it soon. I know that I have been saying that for awhile but she said the moment she gets a break from NaNoWriMo she is going to look at it. Cross your fingers and pray or make a wish.

Okay the next chapter will be up in about a week.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry that this not only took so long but is so short. I was getting tired of staring at the computer screen unsure what to write next.

I am glad that so many of you are enjoying this though.

xxxxxxxxx

Obi-Wan stood in the cockpit. The queen's plan was brilliant. He just prayed that the Gungans would listen to her and agree to join in the fighting.

"I have only one battle ship on my scope." Ric Olié reported. Obi-Wan peered over the man's shoulder. "It's a Droid Control Ship." Obi-Wan told them. "They probably have spotted us." Panaka observed.

"We don't have much time." Obi-Wan commented.

Obi-Wan stayed in the cockpit as the ship landed in the swamp not too far from where Otah Gunga was.

The second they landed Jar Jar left and Anakin sat down and started to make something out of the stuff on the ground.

For a few minutes Obi-Wan watched Anakin sort twigs and leaves for several minutes.

Finally Obi-Wan gathered his courage, left the boy to his play and approached his Master.

"Master, do you really think that I am ready for my Trials?" The younger Jedi asked the older one, hope leaking into his voice. Qui-Gon smiled. "You are ready for the Trials Obi-Wan. I should have said that first back in the Council Chamber." The older Jedi told him.

"You are a wiser man than I am." Qui-Gon continued. "I foresee that you will be a great Jedi Knight." Qui-Gon told his protégées.

Obi-Wan felt his cheeks warm at the praise.

"Come, Jar Jar should have had enough time to talk to the Bosses in Otah Gunga." Qui-Gon said, clapping Obi-Wan on the shoulder.

xxxxx

Padmé waited anxiously for Jar Jar to appear at the edge of the lake. She prayed that he would bring good news.

Finally something appeared in the water not far from the edge of the lake. She watched as Jar Jar made his way to land.

"There's nobody there! Otah Gunga is deserted. Some kind of fighting mesa thinks." Jar Jar reported.

Fear clutched her heart. If the Gungans were gone than who would help them free Naboo?

She was so deep in her thoughts that she barely noticed Jar Jar moving away. "Mesa show you! Mesa show you!" The Gungan cried excitedly.

They tromped through the swamp for some time before Jar Jar made a stop motion. Everyone came to a halt and Jar Jar made chirping noises. Like magic other Gungans appeared on Kaadus.

Padmé bit her lip as Jar Jar talked with the lead Gungan. Suddenly they were moving again. Soon they were in an open area. Several children raced past them.

Padmé felt angry with the Trade Federation for not only disrupting the lives of her people but the lives of the Gungans as well.

xxxxxxx

Anakin stared ahead, pretending to be listening to what was happening. In reality he was trying to figure out what was in store for everyone. Usually he knew the outcome of things but all he knew was that the queen was going to convince the Gungans to join in the fight against the Trade Federation. Other than that he was up a creek without a means to direct his craft.

He quickly knelt on the ground with everyone else and looked up at Big Boss Nass. He looked at him with curiosity befitting a child his age.

He really wasn't surprised when the Big Boss laughed. He felt like laughing himself but decided against it. Anakin decided right then and there that he liked Big Boss Nass. He seemed the type that liked a good laugh.

Once again Anakin's thoughts wandered and he was startled to hear Jar Jar cheer along with a few others. Everything had proceeded as he had proceeded.

He stood and hugged the nearest person.

They hurried through the swamp, which turned into a forest, until they reached a rolling field.

Anakin set right to work organizing fallen twigs, leaves and needles into neat piles. The last time he had been somewhere where things grew was before he went to live with the Lars.

Once he was done he started to build a Forest Spirit House. He knew that they weren't real but it was a distracting him from the fact that he didn't know the outcome of this fight. His instincts told him that something good was going to happen but at the same time something terrible was going to happen.

xxxxx

In the next chapter there will be a slight time jump andby time jump I mean that I will be jumping to near the end of the movie.

Put on your calanders Star Wars Day on December 12th. It's the day that everyone wears a Star Wars themed shirt. If you can you donate a Star Wars action figure to a charity and label it for a boy or a girl since girls like Star Wars too.

Until the next update.


	7. Chapter 7

Since so many people are curious as to what a Forest Spirit House is I will tell you what they are. I don't know about elsewhere but recently children, mostly girls, build Fairy Houses in the woods for fairies to live in.

I first learned about them about two years ago from both a book and a locally shot film about a girl and her aunt writing a book. Then I noticed that my psychologist has several books about fairy houses and children can build one on her front yard during Old Folks Day (it's a town thing).

xxxxx

Obi-Wan could tell that the Council was puzzled by his report. He could tell that they were pretty sure that the warrior he and Qui-Gon had fought was a Sith Lord. Some of them appeared to be pleased with the news that Anakin Skywalker had destroyed the Droid Control Ship all by himself. Anakin had just shrugged and muttered something about the battle would have been lost if he hadn't destroyed the Droid Control Ship.

However they seemed just as confused as him that Qui-Gon Jinn's body had disappeared at his death.

Obi-Wan swore that Anakin might know something about it but the boy wasn't talking. It was vexing. But Obi-Wan guessed if he was going to be training Anakin he better get used to his quirks.

Obi-Wan found his mind wandering as he waited for Qui-Gon's memorial to begin.

Suddenly his commlink chirped. _"Padawan Kenobi, Master Yoda wishes to speak to you."_ Master Windu said. "I will be there." Obi-Wan said into the commlink.

Quickly he placed the commlink back into his robes and walked to the place that the queen had given to the Council to talk about the events that had transpired on Naboo.

He was surprised to see the Council members that had come waiting outside of the room.

"Master Yoda will speak to you in private." Master Windu explained.

Obi-Wan swallowed and entered the room and knelt on the floor.

Yoda was staring out a window.

Finally he turned to face Obi-Wan.

"Explain not Qui-Gon's disappearance upon death." Yoda said. "Searching Master Nu is. Speak to the Ashlans, Kaydens and Seers of Kadesh we will if found answers are not."

Obi-Wan nodded. If anyone knew the answer to the mystery of why Qui-Gon's body vanished when he died it would be one of those three.

"Confer upon you the level of Jedi Knight the Council does." Yoda suddenly said. "But agree with you taking this boy on as your Padawan Learner I do not!"

"Qui-Gon believed in him." Obi-Wan said. Master Yoda sighed. "The Chosen One the Boy may be. Never the less grave danger I fear in the Future."

"Master Yoda, I gave Qui-Gon my word. I will train Anakin. Without the approval of the Council if I must." Obi-Wan declared and he meant every word he said.

Yoda was silent for awhile. "Agree with you the Council does: your apprentice Skywalker will be."

Obi-Wan bowed his head in respect.

xxxxxx

Anakin stared into the mirror trying to speak to his parents. But they either couldn't talk to him or would not about to answer his questions. He knew that Master Qui-Gon Jinn had fully joined the Force and achieved something that people had longed for years to achieve: Eternal Life.

If he hadn't liked Senator – Chancellor Palpatine before he didn't like him now. The man reminded him of a Kanji Buta, a feared animal on Napaj Prime. It looked cute and innocent until it gorged you to death.

Suddenly he felt warm, gentle arms around him. A smile formed on his face; it was his mother.

"Remember Ani that it takes great courage to do what is right." His mother whispered into his ear. "I will." he whispered back.

xxxxx

Padmé hated funerals and it sometimes was compounded by the fact that she sometimes didn't believe that the deceased was gone if she didn't see their body. Her sister was the opposite. Sola hated to see dead bodies and would do everything in her power not to see them.

What made it so hard was that the Jedi wouldn't let her see the body of Qui-Gon Jinn.

She wondered if it was being taken to Coruscant or what. She couldn't get a straight answer from anyone.

Obi-Wan looked dazed when she had asked him. And all Anakin would say was that Qui-Gon had joined the Force and that she shouldn't be worried.

She was still in shock that Anakin had managed to destroy the Droid Control Ship. What was most shocking was that most people would have been ecstatic or in shock. Anakin on the other hand was very nonchalant about it.

The memorial was strange for the most part. All everyone said was that Qui-Gon was a great Jedi and did what he thought was right.

She was thankful when the Service ended.

xxxxx

Masters Mace Windu and Yoda stood in front of a hologram of Madam Jocasta Nu. "There is only a handful of recorded events of what you described to me of what happened to Master Jinn's body. There was no explanation as to why just that it was." She explained.

Mace nodded. "Thank you for your time Madam Nu." He said and the transmission ended.

"Go you should to the Ashlans, the Kaydens and the Seers of Kadesh. Find out what to say they do. Take Young Obi-Wan and his new apprentice you should." Yoda told Mace.

"After the parade tomorrow we will go and speak to the Kaydens first; they should have come across something like this in their meditations. If not then I will go to the Seers and from there the Ashlans." Mace said.

Yoda nodded in agreement.

xxxxxx

In the next chapter will will meet the Kaydens, the Seers of Kadesh and we will be reintroduced to the Ashlans.


	8. Chapter 8

I am so sorry that I didn't have this up sooner. I updated one of my other stories rather quickly for one of my only reviewers and forgot that this needed to be updated as well then Darth Real Life got in the way.

For those of you that don't know one of my sisters is getting married! Sqee! We are meeting her husband to be shortly after Christmas. We are all excited to meet him.

For those that are wondering Anakin's mother was with him in the room.

xxxxxx

Obi-Wan's cheeks were still flushed with embarrassment. Anakin had told Kyrah Dass that she should spend more time in the here and now instead of looking towards the future. He had gone on to say that people had either started the very war that they foresaw destroyed them or ended up dead.

Frankly Obi-Wan was still surprised that the Seers of Kadesh hadn't kicked them off their planet but talked to them for some time before Master Windu had decided that it was time to move on to the Ashlans. In fact if he hadn't known any better they were disappointed that they needed to leave.

"Obi-Wan, we are coming up on Eras." Master Windu informed him.

Obi-Wan glanced at the chrono and sighed. He had allowed his mind to wander and lost track of the time.

He walked calmly to the cabin that he shared with Anakin. Once inside he had to suppress a groan. Anakin was covered in grease from either cleaning something or building something.

"Anakin, we are coming up on Eras, go wash and change into clean clothes." Obi-Wan told his charge before turning and heading for the cockpit.

Obi-Wan found himself admiring the beautiful planet as they made their final approach. "We have already received clearance to land." Master Windu informed him. Obi-Wan nodded to show that he understood.

Finally they were approaching the capital city, Asha. It had a cliff to one side of it, a river on another, plains to one side and a mountain chain on the remaining side.

They made their way to the docking bay meant for important visitors and docked.

Obi-Wan followed Master Windu to the gangplank. "Are Sayda and Darren Shadowfinder still the High Priest and Priestess of the Ashla/Bogden Order?" Obi-Wan asked. Master Windu nodded.

Anakin was waiting for them at the hatch, bursting with excitement. "Now, Anakin, be polite to the priests and priestesses of the Ashla/Bogden Order. They are allies of the Jedi so don't say anything that you know is going to create problems." Obi-Wan informed the boy who just nodded.

Obi-Wan bit back a sigh before palming the hatch open and the gangplank lowered.

Anakin raced down it like a shot from a blaster cannon.

Obi-Wan hurried after him and his jaw dropped at the sight of him hugging who could only be the High Priest around the waist.

"Momma sends her greetings." Anakin told the man that Obi-Wan guessed was Darren Shadowfinder.

"I apologize for my padawan's behavior." Obi-Wan said as he approached the man. "It is no problem. I have several children and know how excited they can be around people." The Priest said kindly.

Obi-Wan let out a breath that he didn't realize that he had been holding.

Master Windu approached the man and inclined his head. "Darren Shadowfinder, it is a pleasure to meet you again." He said. "Likewise Master Mace Windu." Darren Shadowfinder replied.

"Do you know this boy's parents?" Obi-Wan asked, curious.

Darren Shadowfinder gently lifted Anakin's chin and looked into his eyes. "I believe that I know who his parents are but nothing solid." Darren said calmly.

With that they were led to Temple fo Ashla/Bogden. Obi-Wan had never seen it before and was impressed with it's simple beauty. The Temple was mostly white with black markings here and there.

The walked up the white side of the steps and into the Temple. Priests and priestesses were walking all around or talking to the students and sometimes the regular people of Eras.

Darren led them to a room with writing all over the walls and a woman in the center of the room looking at a painting of a being with piercing blue eyes holding something in one of it's hands.

"Those are old fashion scales." Darren said. "That is a painting of the Balancer. You call them the Chosen One."

Obi-Wan stared at the painting. The being was wearing a cloak with the hood raised throwing the face into shadows so that you couldn't tell what race they belonged to. All that was seen was the blue eyes.

"We have paintings of Ashla and Bogden in another room." The woman said. "They aren't true to how they look but it is only to give us an idea of what they look like."

"This is my wife Sayda." Darren said warmly.

"You have questions, please ask." Sayda said gently.

"A few days ago a Jedi Master was killed on Naboo. Upon his death his body vanished." Master Windu stated. "We would like to know if you have any records of this happening before?"

The two Ashlans tilted their heads to one side.

"We have had priests and priestesses disappear at death. Don't worry about it Master Jedi. It is not a bad thing." Sayda said gently. "As for if this boy is the Chosen One only time will tell."

xxxxxxxx

The next chapter of Dark Angel is nearly ready for posting. My Beta just needs to approve of something I forgot ot explain and that shouldn't take too long since she is on Christmas Vacation.

Hopefully it won't be so long inbetween updates next time.

In the next chapter Obi-Wan and Anakin go on a mission for the Jedi Council that involves the Vong.


	9. Chapter 9

Man, why do I feel bad if I don't have a fic updated when I think it should be?

Happy New Year's Eve everyone! Remember to act responsibly today.

All of you are going to hate me when you get to the end of this chapter. No I mean it you're going to want to torture me.

xxxxxxxx

Obi-Wan sighed as he and Anakin flew through the atmosphere of Zonama Sekot. Anakin was quieter than normal but Obi-Wan was grateful for the silence. Anakin usually talked his ear off about the planets that they were visiting and what not.

They got clearance to land and land they did.

Anakin didn't run for the gangplank like he usually did but followed behind him as they walked off. Obi-Wan could feel through the Force how wary Anakin was and that unsettled him.

Once they walked off the ship Obi-Wan noticed a group of people waiting for them. They looked uncertain at the sight of Anakin.

"Master Jedi, it is not safe for a child on the planet at this time." A Twi'lek man said. "We evacuated all of our young two days ago." He explained.

"What has happened here?" Obi-Wan asked. "We were attacked by unknown beings. They are merciless. They were only driven back for unknown reasons. We sent our children away once we were sure that it was safe." A human woman explained.

Concern raced through Obi-Wan. Information had been sparse but the Council felt that it would be safe enough for him to take Anakin with him.

It was then that everything fit together. How quiet Anakin had been and withdrawn. Obi-Wan found himself wondering how much Anakin knew about the situation.

Sirens suddenly wailed.

"They are back!" A member of the group cried.

xxxxxxx

Anakin watched from the safety of a bunker as the Yuuzhan Vong ravaged the planet with their 'fighters'. He could feel his father's rage at what was being done here.

Anakin finally decided that it was time to talk to the planet itself. He walked to an empty room in the bunker, sat down and waited Finally an image of someone that Anakin didn't know appeared in the room. "You wish to speak to me, Force Child?" the planet asked.

"We have to protect the people that settled here for the Yuuzhan Vong." Anakin told It. "They are going to be killed if we don't do something."

The image of the planet was giving looked uncertain. "I don't have the means to protect them. My parent taught me that there is a peaceful resolution to everything." The planet said softly.

Anakin wanted to throw something at It.

"My Mother taught me before I was born that it is our duty to protect those in our care and that if we fail that we will answer to Force or what every you call them." Anakin snapped.

The image flinched.

"I have no way to protect them." Was the faint whispered response.

Anakin turned in a full circle. "Couldn't you create Lighting Storms?" he asked curiously. Excitement burned in the image's eyes. "I can do that and I can make high winds along with other things!"

xxxxxx

Obi-Wan was slightly startled at the sudden clap of thunder and the sound of rain pounding. He could tell that the others in the bunker were surprised as well by the rainstorm.

For several hours the rain fell accompanied by blinding flashes of lighting and deafening claps of thunder.

Suddenly the ground heaved a bit. As if something had crashed nearby.

For some reason that he couldn't understand Obi-Wan's hand went for his lightsaber. He could tell that he wasn't alone for everyone in that part of the bunker had reached for their weapons.

A few minutes past and hands drifted away from the weapons. Then something slammed into the door of the bunker. This time weapons came out.

Cautiously Obi-Wan and a Zabrak male headed to the entrance. Something or something was slamming the door. Curious Obi-Wan reached out with the Force and felt a void in the Force.

Suddenly the door opened and in walked a monster.

xxxxx

Told ya!


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry to leave you all hanging for so long but the chapter is done and no cliffy in sight for awhile.

xxxxx

Obi-Wan felt a frown cross his face. Whatever was standing in the doorway was humanoid and appeared to be organic but he couldn't feel it in the Force. It couldn't be a droid because droids could be sensed somewhat in the Force.

The thng charge and Obi-Wan activated his lightsaber and blocked the attack; only to get something in his eyes that stung like vemon.

The Force swelled and something crashed against a wall. A few seconds later there were blaster shots fired.

Obi-Wan could feel the healing powers of the Force being called on and the pain in his eyes and face disappeared.

He knew that Anakin was nearby and felt some fear for the boy's safety when he remembered that it had to have been the boy that pushed the thing back.

Obi-Wan opened his eyes and found the Zabrak kneeling over the smoking remains of the thing that had entered the bunker. "It was alive." He told Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan shivered. The thing had not even appeared in the Force! So how could it have been alive?

"They were punished." Anakin's voice said softly. Obi-Wan nearly stared at the boy. "What makes you think so?" he asked Anakin.

The feeling of so many lives being snuffed out filled Obi-Wan's senses. He could feel the death throes of planets, the silent screams of entire systems and most of all he could feel the howls of the Force as all of this happened.

The taste of bile filled Obi-Wan's mouth. "They did all of that?" Obi-Wan asked softly once he felt that he wasn't going to vomit; Anakin nodded.

"Why?" was the only thing the only thing that Obi-Wan could say. "They were angry." Anakin replied.

"While this conversation is interesting; water is coming into the bunker." The Zabrak said.

It took a few minutes but soon the bunker door was shut and secure.

xxxxxxx

Anakin slept fitfully.

He knew that something had to be done about the Vong but what?

An idea came to him and he slipped out of his bed and out of the bunker, glaring at the body of the pilot Vong that was still on the floor as he left.

Anakin wasn't completely sure how far he walked but he could sense Vong close by. He stopped and waited for them to get closer and then unleashed the Force on them.

xxxxxxx

Obi-Wan shivered at the memory of finding Anakin surrounded by dead aliens. Anakin only mumbled something about them going to destroy the planet.

At that moment everyone was fleeing Zonama Sekot. They were taking everything with them, including the bodies of the invaders.

Obi-Wan turned to look one last time at the planet only for it to vanish.

He blinked several times but even the Force confirmed it. Zonama Sekot was gone from this system.

xxxx

Back on Coruscant the bodies were examined and reports were made to both the Supreme Chancellor and the Jedi Council. Reports that shocked them. They decided to not to mention the invaders to anyone else but they would prepare for them to come back.

xxxxxxx

Again I am sorry for how short it is but I am trying.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry that this took longer than usual. My Muse would either abandon me for long periods or laugh at me.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Anakin straightened his robes as the lift sped upwards. His mental shields were up and tighter than the Temple's System.

He was about to meet Padmé Amidala for the first time in ten years.

"Don't tell me that you are nervous about meeting a senator?" Obi-Wan said jokingly. "Just a little." Anakin admitted. "Last we saw her I was a child and I don't want her to think of me as one." Anakin replied.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. Ever since they got the news that they would be protecting Senator Padmé Amidala Anakin had been acting strange.

Finally the lift came to a halt and they stepped out and were met by a familiar gungan. "Obi?" Jar Jar asked in curious excitement. "Obi!" He then shrieked and started to shake Obi-Wan's hand; pumping it really.

Anakin couldn't help but smile. He wanted to give Jar Jar a warning about being used but wasn't sure how to say it or even if he should say it.

**Don't!** His Mother's voice rang in his mind.

Anakin visibly jerked at the order. His Mother rarely used a harsh tone with anything let alone him.

He was about to ask why when Jar jar gave him Guru Bear Hug. "You not little anymore Ani!" Jar Jar said excitedly.

"I'm glad to see you too Jar Jar." Anakin said in greeting. Mentally berating himself for not paying attention to what was happening around him.

They followed the excited gungan to a sitting area in the apartment where several people stood with their backs turned to them.

"Looky, looky Senator!" Jar jar said excitedly. "Des Jedi haven arriven!" He announced.

Anakin watched as Padmé approached them. "It's a pleasure to see you again, Senator." Obi-Wan said politely. "It's been far to long Master Kenobi." Padmé said just as politely if not more.

Then her eyes fell on him. "Ani?" she asked, shocked. "My Goodness you have grown." She commented. "You've grown too." Anakin said and felt like hitting himself. He sounded like a pathetic school boy.

"How so?" Padmé asked, curious and slightly playful. "Last I saw you you were younger." Anakin said slowly, watching his every word. "You have truly grown in wisdom and other things." Anakin said, wishing that he could hit himself the entire time.

Padmé smiled pleasantly. "Ani, you will always be that sweet boy that I met on Tatooine." She said.

Now Anakin wished he could kick himself.

Slowly they sat down on sofas in the sitting area.

"We will do everything in our power to keep you safe from these assassins; milady." Obi-Wan told Padmé calmly. "We are one of the best Master/Padawan teams at the Temple." Anakin put in, hoping to redeem himself.

Padmé smiled faintly. "Hopefully this mystery will unravel with your mere presence." She said and stood. "I will retire for the night. Captain Typho will show you around the apartment."

Anakin watched as she walked down a side corridor to what must be her bedchamber.

Anakin sighed. He had hoped that they would be able to catch up.

"Shesa muy happy to see yousa!" Jar Jar said. Anakin nodded. "I know, Jar Jar." Anakin replied.

xxxxxxx

Obi-Wan sighed.

It had started out as a normal day; until Anakin woke up from a nightmare. The nightmare seemed was about a girl he knew from back home. She was hurt and crying for help.

Upon questioning Anakin it turned out that he had been having nightmares for awhile about the girl in pain.

Truth be told Obi-Wan was concerned but he was unsure how to proceed. He wanted to tell Anakin that dreams past in time but Anakin had had prophetic dreams before that came to past.

Obi-Wan wasn't sure what was more unnerving: Anakin's night visions or the way he sometimes knew things without being told.

He reentered Senator Amidala''s sitting room and found Anakin meditating on the floor. A frown graced Obi-Wan's face. Anakin didn't like to meditate and usually found an excuse to do it another way.

Before he could comment Anakin stood.

"It's too quiet Master, it reminds me of a tomb or another place that the dead are laid to rest." Anakin commented. "We have been on missions that were quieter." Obi-Wan said as he reached for the datapad that linked him to the security cams in the senator's bedchamber and groaned. "What?" Anakin asked. "She covered the cam! What was she thinking?" Obi-Wan demanded.

Anakin shrugged. "I don't sense anything in there except for her and R2. She must either feel very safe or exposed."

Another sigh escaped Obi-Wan's lips.

"I hope that you are her both know that there are more than one way to kill someone." Obi-Wan said.

Anakin turned to face him. "I know, but I got the impression that she wants these people caught at nearly any cast. I don't agree with her plan but I couldn't sway her."

Obi-Wan's eyes widened."You're letting her use herself as bait?" He demanded. "As I said I couldn't sway her. I thought that it would be safer than allow her to make a bigger target of herself."

xxxxxxxx

Ooh!

I'm posting now so that I can feel productive. The next chapter of Travels will be updated when my Muse cooperates.

Who else is upset about PIPA and SOPA?


	12. Chapter 12

Hey everyone! Glad that you all enjoyed the last chapter and to a friend of mine that helped me get past some writer's block so I could continue with the story.

Just so you know Anakin was never taught how to flirt with a girl and is slightly awkward around pretty girls. :p

xxxxxxxx

Anakin stood with Obi-Wan before the Council the next morning. They had chased an assassin through the skylanes of Coruscant for awhile before catching her. Unfortunately she had been killed by either the real person behind the attempts or someone else entirely.

Anakin knew that she wasn't going to rat her employer out for her own reasons. She and him would have been more than friends if it wasn't for the fact that they were bounty hunters.

"For the safety of Senator Amidala we recommend that she leave the Capital for now." Master Windu said after the tale was told.

"Obi-Wan, pursue the bounty hunter you must. Watch the Senator your Padawan will." Master Yoda said.

Anakin was shocked and nervous. Shocked that he was getting his first solo assignment and nervous that he would never get Padmé off of Coruscant. He knew how much this vote meant to her. But he also now knew that a war was needed; his parents told him so.

"Masters, she will not be eager to leave." Anakin spoke up politely. "She might fight the decision." "Until caught the killer is aide by our wishes she must." Master Yoda said. "Anakin, go to the Supreme Chancellor and let him know that Senator Amidala needs to get off of Coruscant. He will see that she leaves." Master Windu said.

Anakin nodded.

He didn't like the Chancellor and nothing could change his opinion of the man.

"Take the refugee transports to Naboo as a safety precaution." Master Windu advised. Anakin nodded. It was a wise move and he had the feeling that her killers for the most part just wanted her off of Coruscant.

xxxxx

Padmé stalked through her apartment, furious. It seemed as if everyone was determined to run her life for her. The Jedi Council thought that she would be safer off of Coruscant and Chancellor Palpatine agreed with them.

She roughly pushed passed Anakin. "I don't like this idea of hiding!" she snapped at him. "I haven't worked for over a year to defeat the Military Creation Act to not even be here when the vote comes."

"Have you ever considered that your friend Mina Bonteri might want war if Dooku wants war?" Anakin asked.

Padmé spun around so she could glare at the young Jedi. "Everything can be settled peacefully!" She told him, her cheeks red with anger.

"That's not true milady and you know it. The Sith don't want peace only to dominate the galaxy. The Sklaven don't want peace either; they just want to enslave everyone. There are others that don't want peace but I won't name them." Anakin pointed out. "Or have you forgotten your history lessons?"

A frown crossed Padmé's face. She knew of the Sith but had a hard time believing that there was someone that rather kill and destroy then have peace. However she hadn't heard of the Sklaven before.

"Who are the Sklaven?" she asked, hoping to change the subject. "The Sklaven are reptiloids that live near the very edge of the galaxy. They know how to alter the genetic codes of beings to make them more durable, taller, stronger and other things. They enslaved the wandering Sippschaft and altered many of their children. Many of the children were taken as soon as possible so that the parents wouldn't discover what had been done. After decades of doing this the children rose up against the Sklaven and defeated them in battle.

"The surviving Sklaven fled in fear. However the younger Sklaven remembered what it was like to have slaves and vowed to have what they wanted done for them by others." Anakin said.

Padmé shivered.

"Still," she said after a moment. "Everyone wants peace."

xxxxxx

Anakin adjusted his disguise. He was dressed as a refugee along with Padmé. He had used the Force to encourage his hair to grow. His Padawan Braid wasn't quite hidden but at least he didn't look like a Jedi Padawan.

No one had accompanied them to the docks to avoid looking suspicious. The only company they had was Padmé's astromech R2-D2. Anakin had always liked droidsmuch to the amusement of his parents.

Anakin could feel how nervous Padmé was so he moved a little closer to her and put an arm around her. "Don't worry, we have a new life ahead of us on Naboo." He said gently.

He could tell that his gesture made her uneasy but calmed her nerves.

xxxxxx

Obi-Wan sighed and wished for the tenth time that Anakin was still here. The odds of Anakin knowing where the toxic dart came from was pretty high. He had only shown it to Anakin last night not let the boy handle it. Now he was kicking himself.

Suddenly he nearly slapped himself. He knew someone else that could tell him where the toxic dart had come from: Dexter Jettster.

A short time later he was walking into Dex's little diner in CoCo Town.

Dex rushed out of the kitchen the moment he saw him and hugged him tightly. "How's life been treating you?" Dex asked as he sat down in one of the empty booths.

"It's been treating me fine Dex." Obi-Wan replied.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" The giant Beselisk asked. "Can you tell me what this is?" Obi-Wan asked as he set the toxic dart on the table. Immediately he could tell that Dex recognized it. "Well what do you know; a Kaminoan Saber Dart. It belongs to those Cloners out beyond the Outer Rim. Their the best that I know of."

Obi-Wan frowned.

"That would explain why none of the analyst droids knew what it was." He commented. "Can you give me directions to Kamino?" Obi-Wan asked. "Not too far from the Rishi Maze. Dex said. "I can give you the exact directions in a moment." Dex said standing up.

xxxxxxxxx


	13. Chapter 13

There's a mini cliffhanger in this but nothing major.

xxxxxxxxx

Padmé sighed as she watched the other beings on the transport. Truth be told she was bored. Anakin was either sleeping or meditating and R2 was getting food for them.

Anakin's eyes suddenly snapped open. "Beru!"He called out.

Padmé felt a flash of jealousy. He had said a female name and seemed worried about her. Maybe Beru was a fellow Jedi that he worked with on a regular basis. Yes, that had to be it.

"Is Beru a friend of yours back in the Temple?" Padmé asked as Anakin stood and came over to the table she was sitting at. Anakin shook his head. "She's a girl back on Tatooine that would play with Owen and I when we were in Anchorhead. I've been dreaming of her being in trouble recently."

For reasons she didn't want to think about Padmé was relieved.

"Is it true that the Jedi are forbidden to love?" Padmé asked. "Attachment is forbidden, passion is forbidden. Ironically compassion is essential to being a Jedi." Anakin explained. "Why is it ironic?" Padmé asked. "To feel compassion for someone or something you have to feel something for them. You need to want to help them. My mother told me that compassion is a form of love. So I guess in a strange way the Jedi do encourage love but not the type of love that many consider to be love." Anakin said.

Padmé nearly laughed at the comment.

xxxxxxxxx

A frown crossed Obi-Wan's face. He had put the coordinates to Kamino but he couldn't find the system. It was as if the system didn't exist. However there was something there. Madam Jocasta Nu hadn't been much help. All she had to say about the mystery that the planet must not exist because the archive was the most complete one in the entire galaxy with only something like twenty percent of everything in the galaxy unaccounted for.

Sighing he downloaded a map of that part of the galaxy and went to seek out Master Yoda. Master Yoda knew more than many of the Jedi in the Order; although Anakin had once said that it didn't mean anything.

Obi-Wan found Master Yoda in a room teaching a class of younglings how to block bolts with practice sabers with their helmets over their eyes.

Obi-Wan paused for a moment and recalled how he had once been that age and his mistakes. He then found himself remembering Anakin's first time blocking bolts. He had taken two practice sabers and activated a bunch of remotes and blocked all the bolts from them. Everyone that had been watching had been either shocked or impressed.

"Younglings, a guest we have." Master Yoda called out. The younglings deactivated their blades as the remotes turned off and lifted their helmets.

"A good day it is Master Obi-Wan." Master Yoda said. "Good morning Master Obi-Wan." The younglings said in varying degrees of shyness.

A gentle smile crossed Obi-Wan's face. "Hello," he said in greeting.

"A question have you?" Master Yoda asked. "I don't mean to trouble you but yes. I am looking for a planet but it isn't there." Obi-Wan explained.

"Around the data reader. Find the missing planet we will." Master Yoda told the younglings as the lights dimmed.

Obi-Wan set the holo sphere on the data reader that had come up from the floor and waited for the star chart to appear.

"The planet Kamino and It's system should be here." Obi-Wan said as he walked and pointed to the spot on the map where Kamino should be. "However there is no system there but gravity pulls to this spot." Obi-Wan explained.

"Hm." Master Yoda muttered. "Planet and system disappear but gravity silhouette remains. A thought?"

'Master?" one of the younglings, a human looking boy, said softly. "Because someone erased it from the Archive Memory." "Yes!" chirped a girl's voice. "If the planet was destroyed then gravity would go away."

"Ah, the mind of a child simple it is." Master Yoda commented.

"Go to the center of gravity and find your planet you will." Master Yoda ordered Obi-Wan. "Master Yoda, I don't understand how anyone could have erased Kamino from the Archive. Not just anyone could do that." Obi-Wan told Master Yoda softly. "Only a Jedi Master could have erased the files. Meditate on this I will." Master Yoda said thoughtfully.

xxxxxx

Anakin followed Padmé up a lane to a rather nice house. R2 was trailing behind them, making sure that no one was following them.

Anakin had spent a few days of his life on Naboo back during the Trade Federation Crisis. It reminded him of the garden like place he used to play in back home with his parents.

He used to talk to his parents when he first arrived at the Jedi Temple. His label of the Chosen One had either scared his fellow students or they were in awe of him. It had been very discouraging so he had summoned his parents and they talked for hours. However it had bothered the Jedi in ways that startled him. Several Jedi spoke of a Dark future while others acted as if they didn't have a care in the world and a few acted Dark.

He had stopped doing it after a couple of Jedi nearly died.

Squeals of joy broke him from his somber thoughts and a smile formed on his face at the sight of two small children running to meet them.

"These must be your nieces." He observed out loud. Padmé nodded. "Ryoo and Pooja, they are really sweet." She commented.

Anakin watched as the girls first hugged their aunt then ran off to R2 after barely giving him a sideways glance.

Anakin shook his head. Amazed that the girls weren't at all interested in him. But then again his parents once took him to meet a trio of Force Wielders. He had been more interested in the fact that they could change their shapes then with what the older one and his parents were talking about. The older one's two children were more than happy to show him all the shapes that they could take.

At the time adult conversation was boring.

He followed Padmé into the house and was immediately greeted by a woman several years older than Padmé. Anakin knew without being told that she was Padmé's sister. He closed his mind so he wouldn't pick out her name and startle everyone.

They entered a sitting area where two people that could only be Padmé's parents were sitting. Anakin smiled reassuringly at them and calmly sat in a chair.

"Padmé," her mother began. "We are so relieved to see you again. When we heard what happened on Coruscant-" "Mom, I'm fine." Padmé said, gently cutting her mother off. "The matter is being investigated."

Silence fell for several moments

"Did you know that you are the first boyfriend that my sister has ever brought home?" Padmé's sister suddenly said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I'm going to start working a few other fics as well one of them is going to be a one shot.

Until next time May the Force be with you!


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry that this is posted later than normal. was misbehaving so I delayed posting this.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Padmé felt heat rush to her face.

"He's not my boyfriend." She said coldly. "Anakin is a Jedi assigned to protect me at the the behest of the Chancellor." She explained.

"A bodyguard?" her mother said, startled. "It must be serious."

"Maybe not." Anakin said, speaking up for the first time. "We are pretty sure that as long as she stays away from the Capital she will be safe from harm. My Master is investigating the matter as we speak. He should be following the troublemakers as he speak."

xxxxx

Jobal Nabarrie was a practical woman. She knew that her youngest child was probably in more danger then she thought she was. However the words of the young Jedi Knight soothed the worst of her fears.

Sola had embarrassed the poor man with her comment. His face was redder then crimson flower.

"Do you need a place to stay for the night?" she asked, curious. The young Jedi looked at Padmé with a curious look. "We were planning on trying to get to the Lake House before it gets too late." Padmé said at last.

"Then let's eat before you go." Jobal said, rising from her chair.

xxxxxx

A frown formed on Obi-Wan's face when his fighter came out of hyperspace in the Kamino System. The planet was there alright it was just that for the life of him he couldn't figure out why anyone would erase it from the Archives.

A moment later he was contacted and upon informing them that he was a Jedi Knight he was immediately given clearance to land in the capital city of the planet.

Heading to the coordinates that he had received he plunged into the clouds and into pelting rain. It didn't take him long to find the city and land. He opened the canopy of his fighter and hurried for the entrance into the building that the landing platform was attached to.

As he entered the building a tall white skinned alien approached him. "We were beginning to think that you weren't coming." The alien, a female if the voice was anything to go by said in greeting. "I'm expected?" Obi-Wan asked, curious and confused. "Of course." The alien female replied.

"Please follow me; I'll take you to the Prime Minister." She said as she started to walk away.

Obi-Wan followed after her. The walls of the building were a sterile white.

Finally they reached an open room where another tall alien waited. "Minister Lama Su, this is Jedi Master-" The female began, pausing for Obi-Wan to provide a name which Obi-Wan was more than happy to give. "Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"Pleased to meet you." Lama Su began. "You will be pleased to hear that we are on schedule." He paused, waiting for Obi-Wan to say something. "That's good news." Obi-Wan decided to say; it was safer. "We have several hundred thousand units ready with over a million more well on the way." Lama Su reported.

_Units?_ Obi-Wan wondered.

"Please inform Master Sifo-Dyas that his order will be filled on time." The Prime Minister continued.

Obi-Wan blinked. He couldn't have heard the name he thought he heard.

"I'm sorry but did you say Master Sifo-Dyas?" he asked the Kaminoan Prime Minister. "Yes, I did. He still is a leading member of your order is he not?" Lama Su asked. "I am sorry to report that Master Sifo-Dyas joined the Force about ten years ago." Obi-Wan informed him.

"Oh," Lama Su replied. "I am sorry to her that. I am sure that if he had lived he would be pleased with the army that we created for the Republic."

Only the control that Obi-Wan had developed over the years kept the look of shock from his face and body.

Suddenly he found himself wishing that Anakin was there to offer his opinion on what was going on.

"I am sure that you are eager to see our progress so that you can report to the Jedi Council." Lama Su said, standing.

xxxxxxxx

More soon and I am worming on the next chapter of Dark Angel and DAC needs to be worked on a bit more.


	15. Chapter 15

Blast, I must be more tired than I thought. I nearly left out the first kiss between Anakin and Padmé. I wrote it but when I copied this chapter I didn't go up high enough. It's a good thing that I checked what I had and since I knew that the chapter didn't start with Obi-Wan was a hint too.

Drops head on keyboard.

On a completely random note I have over a dozen geek shirts.

xxxxxxxx

Padmé stared out across the lake. They were safe at the Lake House. Anakin was standing next to her; following her gaze.

They didn't speak they just admired the view.

"I've seen many planets in my lifetime." Anakin said, breaking the silence first. "But I think that Naboo is one of my favorites."

"How many planets have you visited?" Padmé asked. "Many." Anakin replied.

They stared into each other's eyes for several seconds. Anakin found himself wondering if they could communicate mind to mind.

Before Anakin realized it he was kissing Padmé. It felt so right and-

"No, I shouldn't have done that!" Padmé said quickly, after breaking the kiss. Anakin could feel that she was shaken but that she had enjoyed the kiss.

"I shouldn't have done it either." He said as well.

xxxxxxxx

Obi-Wan was shocked and disturbed by the news that Lama Su gave him. At the moment he was on a tour of the facility. Clones of all ages and stages of development were everywhere but at the same time they were disciplined in a manner that would almost put Jedi Younglings and Padawans to shame.

It was unnatural when he thought about it. Children should be children not training to be something from such a young age.

As the tour continued he heard more than what he would have liked. The clones had little free will to disobey orders and half their lives had been stolen.

Finally they came to an overlook and they watched the clones marching in formation. A sense of foreboding creeped into Obi-Wan. He couldn't quite place it but it was there none the less.

"I would like to meet the bounty hunter that is the host for the army." Obi-Wan said at last. He planned on getting to the bottom of this.

xxxxxxxx

That night Anakin dreamed about Beru again. She was in trouble and hurt. He could hear her calling for help.

Anakin sat up in bed and groaned. He knew that Beru was hurt but he couldn't figure out how to help her. He knew that she had befriended Owen while he was gone but were they married?

At that moment Padmé appeared in the doorway.

"I would like to get out and go to the meadow today." She said. "Alright, just let me get dressed and I'll be right out." Anakin said as he pushed his blankets aside..

xxxxx

Padmé sighed in contentment. The sound of the giant waterfall was relaxing along with the buzzing of the insects. Coruscant was so devoid of this type of thing that it was unnerving.

Anakin was laying on his stomach a short distance away making flower chains.

"Anakin, who were your parents?" Padmé asked. Anakin smiled. "My parents are still alive." he replied. "You can meet them if you want to. They like you a lot."

Padmé was curious. "Who are your parents?" she asked. "They have many names, beings have many different names for them. My mother is very friendly to most of beings and my father he rarely likes beings but he likes you."

Padmé smiled.

"How do you know that they do?" she asked. "They told me so." Anakin answered her.

xxxxxxxx

Anakin sighed.

He knew that he and Padmé were destined to be together but if she couldn't get past him being a Jedi and she being a senator then they might not get together.

**Don't worry Little One, she will see it in time.** His mother whispered to him.

Anakin couldn't help but smile at her words.

xxxxxxx

I don't know, should I stay up and hope that some site gets 'Massacre' up or should I just relax?

Either way please review, it's my candy.


	16. Chapter 16

I should have done this on Saturday. But I was too busy doing something that I can't recall. Maybe it was getting music on iTunes?

Either way we meet Anakin's parents in this chapter. I can't wait for your reactions to their identities! Someone has already guessed correctly who they are. Squee!

And I am acting like a teenager.

xxxxxxx

It was late in the night when Padmé woke to the sound of voices. She listened for a few minutes, trying to figure out who the speakers were. One of the speakers was Anakin, another speaker was a female that she didn't recognize and the last voice was a male; it didn't sound like they were speaking Galactic Basic. Something about the language was familiar but she couldn't put her finger on it.

Curiosity got the better of her and she got out of bed to find out who Anakin was speaking to. She peered into Anakin's room and saw him sitting on the bed speaking to a man and a woman. The woman was a beauty with blondish curly hair and blue eyes. The man's features she couldn't make out since he was wearing a cloak with the hood up.

The conversation stopped when the man looked at her.

"Ani why don't you introduce your friend to us." The woman said in a melodically voice. Anakin smiled broadly. "Mom, Dad, this is Padmé." He said proudly.

xxxxxx

Obi-Wan didn't like the bounty hunter Jango Fett at all. He reminded him of a dangerous creature.

"I hope that you liked what you saw." Taun We said politely. "If the Jedi Council wants more clones remind them that it will take more time to grow them."

Obi-Wan nodded and headed out into the rain.

After he was sure that Taun We was gone he called out to his astromech. "R4, contact the Jedi Council. Code Old Folks Home."

A few minutes later Mace and Yoda appeared.

Quickly Obi-Wan delivered his report, eager to hear what the two leading members of the Council thought about the situation.

He wasn't surprised to hear that Master Sifo-Dyas most likely acted alone, if he was still alive at the time of the creation of the army.

Once again he found himself wishing that Anakin was with him. With his uncanny abilities they might have solved the mystery already.

He really wasn't surprised with the order to bring Jango Fett in for questioning. He knew that most likely Jango wouldn't come quietly so then that would mean that he would have to fight.

xxxxxxx

Padmé blinked several times. These two were Anakin's parents?

"Padmé," Anakin's mother said gently. "You and Anakin need to go to Tatooine. Beru is in danger."

Anakin nodded.

"You must leave as soon as possible if she is to live." Anakin's father put in, speaking for the first time. It was a voice that Padmé could go without hearing again since it had a cold quality to it.

Padmé observed Anakin getting out of bed and quickly pulling his tunic and boots on.

"Beru meant for the brother of my heart." Anakin whispered. "None shall hurt you on my watch."

"Take care of him," Anakin's mother said. "Flower of the Desert."

With that the pair vanished in a bright light.

xxxxxxxxx

I wonder if my episode of Sailor Moon has finished loading enough to watch?

Thinking about writing a fic with the Star Wars characters in the place of the characters of Sailor Moon. Ahh! I have too many fics to work on without taking one more on!


	17. Chapter 17

For those that feel that they are up a creek without a paddle about Anakin's parents. They are the Light and Dark Side of the Force.

xxxxxxxxx

Anakin was just finishing pulling his cloak on when Padmé finally found her voice again. "Anakin, exactly what are your parents?" was the first question out of her mouth. "They are powerful beings that dwell apart from this realm but at the same time connected to it in an unbreakable way." He answered.

He felt that she needed to know more though. The truth even.

"They have many names and the names that were given to them are long forgotten. You would know them best as the Force." he told her.

He watched as Padmé blinked several times, unable to comprehend what he just told her for a few moments. "Your parents are . . . ." She trailed off.

"Yes," he said, "and don't go blabbing it to the whole galaxy. There's a Sith Lord that would become very busy trying to kill me if he knew what I am."

He watched as Padmé nodded vaguely, still shocked by what she had learned.

xxxxx

Padmé walked in a slight daze into one of her yachts with Anakin somewhere behind her.

Truth be told she found herself attracted to Anakin but seeing that he was a Jedi she couldn't afford to fall in love with him.

A few minutes later they were headed for Tatooine.

Padmé left the cockpit to change in her quarters only to find Anakin's parents waiting for her. "Don't be alarmed." His mother spoke gently. "You shouldn't ignore your feelings. You have done that long enough."

Padmé blinked, getting over her shock. "What?" she asked, curious. "Don't ignore how you feel. It could save your life one day."

xxxxxx

Obi-Wan shock his head. He had fought Jango Fett and had failed to take him prisoner. He had expected to have problems but not as many problems that he had had.

He had followed the tracking signal to Geonois and after a chase through the planet's rings he managed to land safely. What he saw on his way to his landing spot he had seen a number of Trade Federation ships; more than he would like.

He exited his fighter and hurried towards one of the buildings in the distance.

xxxxxxxx

Owen was sitting at the table in the kitchen of the homestead. It had been two weeks since Beru had been abducted by the Tusken Raiders. Many people told him to give up on her and move on with his life but he couldn't forget Beru.

The sound of a ship caught his attention. From the sounds of it the ship was landing nearby.

He stood along with his parents and walked above ground to see who it was. A strange ship had landed a short distance away from the homestead and two people were disembarking.

Owen recognized the young man instantly.

"Anakin!" he called out and raced across the sand to meet his brother in all but blood.

xxxxxxxxx

Beru should be rescued in the next chapter.

I am experiencing deja vu about something.

I'm full of random things today.


	18. Chapter 18

Hey everyone!

I feel a little weird. This might be my last post for the Jedi Council Forums on IGN. I remember my first post back in '07. It was a review for a Dark Obi-Wan fic. It was quite good.

xxxxxxxxx

Anakin sat with his family around the table, listening to the tale of how Beru had been taken by the Tusken Raiders.

He swallowed back bile. He knew just how brutal the Raiders could be from his lessons with his parents. He wasn't going to leave Beru in their hands another day.

He turned his plan over in his head before standing. "Owen, you're with me." he announced. Owen stood, curiosity written on his face. "We are going to bring Beru home." Anakin told the group.

xxxxxxx

Owen mounted the swoop bike after Anakin had. Anakin would be driving since he would be able to sense where Beru was.

Finally Anakin started the bike and off they went.

They stopped only a few times to speak to Jawas and a few others.

Late in the night they found the Tusken Raider village. Anakin led Owen a certain distance and then ordered him to wait.

Owen laid flat on the sand, waiting for Anakin to return. After a few minutes he heard the cries of the Raiders. His heart was in his throat as he feared for not only Beru's life but Anakin's as well.

The cries continued and then Anakin was with him, holding a battered Beru close.

"it's a good thing that we came when we did." Anakin whispered to him. "If we had delayed she would have died."

"What did you do to them?" Owen asked, curious since he couldn't have killed all of the Raiders since there was lots of noise coming from their camp. "I am making them live through the pain and suffering that they inflicted on Beru and others." Anakin replied.

Owen nodded and they carefully hurried back to the swoop bike.

xxxxxxxx

Padmé wandered the Lars' homestead part of the night. Her mind was too busy for sleep. Anakin's parents had told her that it was imperative that she listen to her heart on some matters and how she felt was one of them. If she didn't listen to her heart she would be lonely for the rest of her life.

It was a really frightening prospect to be lonely for the rest of your existance.

As she was wandering she ran into a droid that she remembered well from her first trip here: C-3PO.

"Oh my!" the droid exclaimed. "Are you a visitor? No one told me that we had a visitor." Padmé smiled a bit. "Well it's been a bit busy. Maybe they forgot to tell you." She reasoned with the droid.

The droid was silent for a few moments.

"Well ever since Miss Beru was taken things have been out of sorts." The droid reported.

xxxxxxxx

Beru Whitesun woke to dull pain but in a bed. The Lars family was all around her along with two people that she didn't recognize.

"What happened?" she asked slowly and softly.

"You were captured by Tusken Raiders and then tortured you." Owen explained. "Anakin and I rescued you; although Anakin did most of the rescuing."

Beru turned to look at the other young man and now she knew who he was: Anakin Skywalker. "I guess that I should thank you for saving my life." She told him.

Anakin smiled gently.

"I did what anyone would do for their brother." He told her "Besides, I've known that Owen has liked you since we were small.

"Well, I guess that I am very lucky to have you a future brother." Beru told him.

"Congratulations!" Anakin said, happiness evident in his voice. "May you have many children so then I can tell them stories about all the adventures that we had on the Farm."

xxxxxxxxx

Next time they watch Obi-Wan's report and retransmit to Coruscant.

In the meantime I am posting a fic on the Non Star Wars Fanfiction Board. It's an Animorphs AU.

I guess I should stop talking, for now.

See you guys either until the next post or when the Jedi Council Forums settlees into It's new home.


	19. Chapter 19

Man, I am so sorry that I haven't updated this sooner. I had been hoping that the JC Forums would be up before now and the are have technical difficulties so I am trying to update my Star Wars fics that I post on both sites and hopefully I won't be running around like a chicken with it's head cut off.

I actually know two funny stories about chickens. For a Senior prank these boys got three chickens and turned them loose in the school the chickens were labeled one, two and four. The staff spent hours searching for number three.

If you want to read the second one PM me and I'll tell it to you.

xxxxxxxxx

Obi-Wan felt uncomfortable with what he had learned. The Separatists were looking to start a war with the Republic.

He hurried back to his damaged star fighter to contact the Jedi Council and let them know what he had discovered.

A groan of frustration nearly escaped him when R4 informed him that it would be impossible to send a transmission to Coruscant.

"Call Anakin instead. He should be closer on Naboo." He ordered the astromech.

After some time R4 whistled that Anakin wasn't on Naboo. "Broaden your search for him." Obi-Wan ordered.

He waited for a short time before R4 reported that it had found Anakin. "Hail him!" he ordered. After a few seconds the beeping of an astromech came through. "I need you to get Anakin. I have information for him that needs to be forwarded to Coruscant." The droid beeped in acknowledgment and he began to relate his tale.

Little did he know that his signal was being traced and that droids were closing in on his position.

xxxxxx

Anakin scowled as the message from Obi-Wan played. He already knew that the Separatists wanted war and that nothing was going to change their minds.

He just wished that Padmé could see that.

Most likely it was wishful thinking but something told him that it would change in the future. And that feeling was rarely wrong.

"If you wish we can go and rescue him." Anakin said after the transmission with the Council and who knew how many others ended.

"And we must." Padmé said. "They will never reach him in time if we don't do something."

Anakin smiled.

"I will quickly say good bye to my family and then I will be back." Anakin said as he stood and raced for the gangplank.

He quickly hugged Beru, Owen, Cliegg and Mira. "I will be back one day." He promised them.

Then he turned and dashed back onto the ship.

xxxxxx

Obi-Wan scowled as Dooku came into his holding cell.

"Traitor!" he nearly spat.

"Oh no, this is a terrible mistake." Dooku said. "This borders on madness, they have over stepped their bounds. I will see about getting you released as soon as possible."

Even though the Force was hard to access Obi-Wan didn't really believe a word out of the former Jedi's mouth.

"Aren't you the leader here Dooku?" Obi-Wan asked, slightly puzzled.

"Might I ask why a Jedi is doing all the way out here on Geonosis?" Dooku asked instead of answering Obi-Wan's question. "I'm tracking a bounty hunter called Jango Fett. He wears Mandalorian armor and has a young boy with him." Obi-Wan answered.

"If he's here he's not saying that he's a bounty hunter since the natives don't trust them." Dooku informed him.

"Well, I am sure that he is here." Obi-Wan retorted.

"Your Master always spoke so highly of you." Dooku said, changing the subject again. "I wish that he was still here because I could use his help. He knew all about the corruption in the Senate."

"Qui-Gon would never have joined you." Obi-Wan said, coldly.

"But you forget; Qui-Gon was once my apprentice as you were once his." Dooku returned.

"What if I told you that the Sith are controlling the Senate." Dooku said after a few seconds of silence. "That's not possible, we would sense it." Obi-Wan said, feeling slightly panicked and confused. Anakin would have said something if this was the case. But even Anakin admitted that he didn't know everything.

"At the moment hundreds of Senators are under the influence of a Sith Lord called Darth Sidious. The Viceroy of the Trade Federation came to me and admitted the whole thing and asked me for help." Dooku continued

Obi-Wan frowned. He remembered all too well what he overheard. Dooku told Nute Gunray that Senator Amidala would die. And even if the Dark Side was clouding everything they should be able to tell if there was a Sith Lord among the Senators simply because of their hatred towards the Jedi.

"Join me and together we will destroy the Sith!" Dooku said a little too fervently.

Obi-Wan fixed Dooku with a hard expression the best he could while slowly rotating. "I will never join you Dooku." He told the former Jedi calmly.

Dooku turned and headed for the door of the cell. "Then it will be much more difficult to secure your release." The Count informed him.

Figures. Obi-Wan thought.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Until the next update: Read, review and tell me where I could have done better.


	20. Chapter 20

Feels like forever since I've updated this.

If the conversation between Obi-Wan and Dooku felt forced I am sorry. I tried to alter the conversation and I guess that I missed the mark.

Well it's getting late and I want to update Who am I? before I retire for the night.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Jango Fett nearly shifted uneasily at the look the Jedi Padawan was giving him. There was a troubling air about him; as if he could bring the entire factory down on all their heads and be the only one to walk away.

A slight smile came to the boy's face; as if he knew what Jango was thinking about. He even wasn't sure if he'd feel better with the boy wearing shock binders. But he led the young Jedi away quite sure that the Padawan would die in the Arena.

He stopped long enough to collect the Senator and then lead them to where Dooku was waiting for them.

He watched as the Senator sat down as gracefully as Kirosi Bird and the young Jedi take a place just behind her and slightly to the side.

Jango walked with purpose to Count Dooku's side.

"You have a Jedi Knight, Obi-Wan Kenobi, I ask on behalf of both the Republic and the Jedi Order that you release him." The Senator said calmly and regally.

"I hear what you have to say but the crime he has committed is against the people of Geonosis. And as you know they take espionage very seriously. It is something that you face as well." Dooku said.

The Senator sat slightly straighter in her chair.

"Then why might I ask why we are here instead of before the Archduke of Geonosis?" She asked politely but there was a slight edge to her voice.

"I wished to speak to you before letting the Archduke pronounce judgment on you." Dooku responded simply.

The Senator stiffened.

"If Naboo were to join the Confederacy I could consider your plea." Dooku informed her. Indignation filled her eyes. "I would rather die a thousand deaths then sign my people over to a corrupt government that is controlled by greedy corporations along with deceived planetary leaders and senators." She informed Dooku coldly.

"Then I turn you over to the Archduke to deliver justice to you and your Jedi Protector." Dooku responded.

With that Dooku waved his hand and both the Senator and Jedi were led away.

"Your Master will order your death Dooku." The young Jedi called out just before they were led out of the room.

Jango wondered for a few moments before following Dooku out of the room as well what in the name of the Galaxy the boy was talking about.

xxxxxxx

Anakin stood with Padmé, his Master and the other Jedi survivors surrounded by droids in a circle in the arena where Obi-Wan, Padmé and him were nearly executed what seemed like a few minutes earlier.

"Master Windu," Dooku called from the private observation box high above the arena. "You and your Jedi companions have fought valiantly; worthy of recognition in the Jedi Archives. Surrender and your lives will be spared." Dooku said with a slight mocking tone.

"We will not be hostages to be bartered Dooku." Mace called back calmly. "Then, I am sorry my old friend." Dooku replied. Anakin rolled his eyes, that Sith scum wasn't sorry at all.

As the droids got ready to fire at them again Anakin reached deep down inside of him. Getting ready to unleash his power. He didn't really want too but if Master Yoda didn't arrive in time with the Clones then he just might.

The whine of engines had him pausing for a second. The Clones were here, but they still needed a bit of a distraction to help them escape.

Anakin sent a wave of Force Energy at the droids, throwing them back so that the survivors could get into the gunships safely.

He leaped into the same one as Obi-Wan and helped Padmé in as well.

The Gunships quickly lifted back into the sky and flew away from the arena.

Anakin knew that this fight was only the beginning of a war that would span the galaxy. But in the long run the Jedi would win against the true aggressors in the war: the Sith.

xxxxxxx

Obi-Wan leaned heavily on Anakin as they left the hidden hangar and made their way to the gunship that Padmé had brought with her to the Hangar.

He was still trying to make sense of the fight. Dooku had dealt him a cut to both the left arm and the right leg. But Anakin had stopped him from landing what might have been a killing blow.

At some point in the duel Obi-Wan could have sworn that Anakin had stopped Dooku's blade with a bare hand.

The next thing he knew Anakin was being hurled into the wall behind him and knocked unconscious.

If it hadn't been for Master Yoda's timely arrival both of them might have been killed.

"Stopping lightsabers with bare hands is impossible Master." Anakin stated. "For many creatures anyway."

Obi-Wan just shook his head. He didn't even bother to tell Anakin not to read his thoughts. Besides it had saved his life on several occasions.

xxxxxxx

Padmé smiled as she pulled on her wedding dress. Soon she would be marrying Anakin Skywalker; Jedi Padawan and child of the Force.

It was mind boggling on some levels to think that she would be getting married and that none of her family would be there to witness it. Yes R2 would record it so that in the future her family could see it.

She stood and started to fix her hair when she felt another pair of hands helping her. She turned and saw that it was Anakin's mother.

"We will be the witnesses seeing that you need people that won't blab to others about it." She said with a smile.

"Thank you," Padmé whispered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I jumped around on purpose because I didn't want to do some events. I know; lazy of me.


	21. Chapter 21

Hey everyone! I hope that all of you enjoy this chapter.

Oh and don't kill me!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Obi-Wan sighed as he plowed through everything the Archives had on creatures and beings that could block lightsabers naturally and have no damage afterword.

Armorweave was slightly lightsaber proof but it could slice through it like a knife through a nerf steak. Mandalorian Ore was a joke. Yes, it could be harder to cut then armorweave but if it was refined too much then it was completely useless except maybe have Youngling use the pieces to dig holes with. On the other hand if it wasn't refined enough then it would shatter on contact with a lightsaber and had the potential to slice into the person that had it and/or kill them. It could only be used after a happy medium refinement and then it varied all between too much and too little; it all depended on where the ore came from and how deep and even then there were other factors.

But Obi-Wan was pretty sure that Anakin had used his hand by the simple fact that Anakin had never come in contact with any of those ores. Add the fact that Anakin didn't have gloves on before or after the brief duel with Dooku.

He read of a creature that had scales that lightsabers couldn't penetrate. But there was no solid proof that this creature existed but in tales.

Another legend was of beings that the Force was so strong with, or knew so many of it's mysteries, that they could hold the blades of lightsabers in their bare hands. He found himself doubting that they existed as well.

It was quite vexing that he couldn't find an answer to the puzzle. He had offhandedly asked Mace about people blocking lightsabers with their bare hands and Mace had responded that there was much about the Force that they didn't yet understand. Needless to say it wasn't the answer he was expecting.

Sighing he closed his search and headed for his quarters in the Temple. He would be needing all the rest he could get with the possibility that he was soon going to be marching off to war.

The last thing that he thought of before falling asleep was that he hoped that Anakin wasn't doing something that could or would come back to haunt them.

xxxxxxx

Anakin held Padmé close as they watched the sun set over the water. It was a beautiful sight. His parents had departed a few minutes ago for home. Padmé and he needed some bonding time they had said.

He could see in his mind's eye war tearing the galaxy apart and so many beings dying from the effects of the war.

He knew that he needed to bring balance but how could he when the identity of the Sith Master alluded him like the scent of a Hapen Morning Blossom?

A song came to his lips. He didn't know where it was from but it was a beautiful song and helped sooth his fears that he would fail the mission that his parents had given him.

After awhile the sun disappeared for the night. He turned to Padmé and scooped her up and carried her to the bedchamber they would be using until they had to leave for Coruscant again.

xxxxxxxxx

Darth Sidious frowned as he pondered the duel his apprentice had described to him. How the Jedi Padawan named Anakin Skywalker had blocked the blade of Dooku's lightsaber with his bare hands.

There were many legends and tales about beings and creatures that seemed immune to lightsaber strikes. Sidious knew that there was always more to these legends. Many were true and time had dulled the memories of all; turned into children's stories and tales to make one's imagination soar.

He would have this matter looked into. At the moment he had a war to not only plan but put the wheels in motion to take over the galaxy.

His old Master, Darth Plagueis, would have been proud of his work to destroy the Jedi and take over the galaxy. Too bad the old fool wasn't around to see it.

Yes, everything would go as planned and the Sith would once again rule the galaxy. It was something he looked forward to.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

You may have noticed that I fooled with the concept of the Mandalorian ore that in the EU resists lightsabers. Well since George has said that there are extremely few things that can resist a lightsaber then it stands to reason that Mandalorian Ore is no longer one of the few things that blocks lightsabers.

And from what I understand about refinement too much or too little makes the metal useless.

And before you throw rocks at me I am not going to do chapters on the Clone Wars. But events will be mentioned.

*runs away*


	22. Chapter 22

The only reason why I skipped the Clone Wars is a simple one: there isn't a clear time line until Heroes on Both Sides. But before that there are episodes that happen all over and only a few hints as to where they happen. Don't worry though, events that we know about will be mentioned.

Ahsoka isn't in this chapter but she gets a reference .

xxxxxxxxxxxx

_Three years later . . ._

Anakin Skywalker whooped as he flew through the battle that was taking place over the skies of Coruscant.

He had always enjoyed flying, he felt so free and it almost felt like he was once again soaring the Galactic Plane with parents.

He can back to the present and veered to the left to get into position to charge General Grievous's ship. The Invisible Hand. All he could think of as he moved more or less beside his former Master, Obi-Wan, was that The Invisible Hand was a silly name for a ship.

"_Get back to the present Skywalker!"_ A voice that annoyed him to no end said over the comm. Rook Nyss was a Knight a few years older then Anakin, depending on how you looked at it. Anakin had been around in some form or other before Yoda and maybe before Yoda's Master's Master.

Besides, Nyss got on his nerves to no end. If he didn't know any better he'd think that Nyss was the Sith Lord that the Jedi were looking for.

Anakin shook his head and let part of his true nature come out. He was a force of Nature. If the droids could feel fear they would be suffering it in staves. When he did this on the battlefield his men were in awe of him and any organics that came against him were idiots to think that they had any hope to stand up to him. He didn't kill them unless they truly hadn't surrendered to him.

The only person that didn't seem to fear in this state was Dooku. Ventress failed on more than one occasion to hide her fear from him.

There were very few people he felt sorry for and Ventress was one of them. She had died during the War and he knew that given some more time she could have left her Dark past behind; no she would have.

R2 suddenly asked him if he was going to rescue the Chancellor why was he beginning to leave Obi-Wan and Nyss.

Sadly Anakin pulled back and readjusted his course so that he was following Obi-Wan again.

"_Glad you could join us Skywalker."_ Nyss said mockingly. "I know where you sleep." Anakin replied simply.

xxxxxx

Sidious smiled as he sensed the Jedi get closer and closer. Soon it would be time to act like a frightened captive.

He wasn't sure exactly how long later but the three Jedi appeared: the annoying Obi-Wan Kenobi, the curiosity Anakin Skywalker and the potential apprentice Rook Nyss.

"Chancellor," Skywalker spoke first. "Are you injured?" he asked as the group of Jedi moved forward with caution.

"Dooku," Sidious whispered instead. The three Jedi turned to see Dooku standing on the balcony that they had been standing on just moments before.

Sidious had no doubt that this would be interesting.

The duel was fascinating to watch as Dooku would routinely Force Shove either Skywalker or Kenobi back. Finally Obi-Wan was shoved pretty hard into one of the walls and Dooku pulled part of a pitten walk down on him.

Skywalker made a noise that reminded Sidious as a creature mourning the injury or death of pack member. Rook on the other hand just pressed his attack on Dooku.

Dooku use the Force to push Rook back, used Force Lightning on both Rook and Skywalker. Dooku used the Force to pick up Skywalker's fallen lightsaber hilt and then approached the stunned Jedi Knight.

Skywalker lifted his head as Dooku activated the blade of the young Jedi. The lightsabers came down and Skywalker's hands went up; catching both lightsabers in his hands. Skywalker then rose lifting both lightsabers as he stood and then he redirected Dooku's red blade and yanked his own, by the blade, out of Dooku's hand.

Sidious couldn't help but smile at the confirmation that Skywalker could indeed do as Dooku reported.

Dooku then blasted Skywalker Force Lightning before using the Force to shove him into all wall.

xxxxxxxx

Anakin stumbled back to his feet in time to see Rook use the Force to unlock the bonds that were holding the Chancellor to the chair.

He turned to see Dooku dead on the deck. Something was wrong with the body but it was then that Anakin remembered that Obi-Wan was injured.

He called on the Force to lift the piece of pitten walk off of his friend and pulled him from underneath.

They needed to get off of this soon to be deathtrap.

xxxxxxx

Rook Nyss hated Anakin Skywalker with something that was a near passion. The Council allowed him to either bend or down right break the rules and they never punished him. They gave him the rank of Jedi Knight, a Padawan and place in the Army of the Republic as a general.

He on the other hand had worked hard to become a Knight and had to wait before being assigned his own battle group and military rank. His Padawan had died during the war along with his former Master.

It was injustice.

The only thing that made him feel better was the fact that he had killed Dooku the man that had started this whole thing.

But now because of the idiocy of Skywalker they were now on the Bridge of General Grievous's Flagship.

He couldn't understand how Master Kenobi could speak so calmly to Grievous as if they had met in a cantina somewhere. And Skywalker like always had no tact; the Freak called a known Jedi Killer 'short'. That spice freighter's son was going to get them all killed.

He was so deep in his thoughts that he nearly didn't act fast enough to get not only his lightsaber back but to start destroying droids.

Rook was too busy protecting the Chancellor to even care what Skywalker and Kenobi were doing. He hoped that maybe Grievous would injure them and then flee like the coward did many times before.

The Force then warned him of danger and he grabbed the Chancellor and a nearby solid object just as one of the front viewports was shattered.

The air was sucked into the void of space until the damaged viewport was covered by a metal covering.

The ship started to dip as gravity once again began to pull the ship towards the planet of Coruscant.

The ship shuddered as a turbolaser hit the ship. "Contact the fleet and let them know that the Chancellor is on board with us." Skywalker said as he examined the controls of the ship.

The firing stopped and Kenobi shook his head. "All the escape pods are gone." He reported from the screen he was examining. "Well then we will have to land this bucket of bolts." Skywalker said as he took the pilot's seat.

"Everyone strap in." Kenobi said. "It's going to be a rough ride."

Rook took a step and did as he was told after making sure that the Chancellor was ready for the descent that could kill them.

"Skepna ljóss og myrkurs be my guide. Nilalang ng liwanag at kadiliman calm my fears. Ashla/Bogden steady my hands. The Force is my ally." Skywalker whispered as he worked the controls.

Rook rolled his eyes. Here they could die and Skywalker was petitioning the Force and what other Force Users called the Force for help.

The ship shuddered again. "We just lost about half of the ship." Kenobi reported calmly.

Rook saw the landing platform ahead of them and felt the ship connect with it and then slid across it.

Finally the ship stopped sliding and came to a halt.

"Another happy landing." Kenobi said lightly.

xxxxxxx

Padmé Amidala watched in relief as the shuttle bus that had the Chancellor and the three Jedi knights that helped rescue him landed.

Anakin had come back soon. She really didn't know what else to expect any more. At first she thought that things would be normal but then she started to suffer from heightened senses and things started moving when she got uptight. Not to mention the strange dreams she was now having of the galaxy on fire.

A familiar figure caught her attention; Anakin. She could barely wipe the smile off her face as she slid into a hiding place.

She saw Anakin along with a Knight that she didn't recognize walk past. The other Knight walked a bit faster and passed Anakin while Anakin talked to Bail Organa a low and thoughtful voice.

_Come here, please._ She thought at Anakin. "Excuse me Senator Organa." Anakin suddenly said before bowing politely and then slowly moving towards her hiding place.

Senator Organa continued onward and Anakin finally got to her hiding place and hugged her gently.

When they broke apart Anakin gently laid a hand on her swollen abdomen and smiled at her. "They will be powerful and the Force will be with them." He told her softly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Out of curiosity what do you all think about Rook Nyss?


	23. Chapter 23

So sorry that this is short but summer heat must be getting to me on some level so here's a short chapter. I'd say that the next chapter will be longer but it's a hit or miss for me when I say that.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anakin stared out into the Coruscanti night. He could feel that a storm was coming but he couldn't see it clearly. It was frustrating.

He felt pressure to do something about it but honestly he was getting tired of doing things on other people's timetable.

He just wanted to be his own person and to do what he wanted for a change.

He felt Padmé's touch and he turned to smile at her. He could feel how much she loved him and he found himself thinking that he would follow her to the end of the Galaxy and beyond.

"Nightmare?" she asked gently. He shook his head. "No, I just couldn't sleep and now I mind as well get ready to return to the Temple. Ahsoka wants to hear about the battle. And I do need to train her to be the best that she can be." He informed her.

With that Anakin kissed his wife and made her way out of the penthouse.

xxxxxxx

Ahsoka Tano walked into one of the training rooms of the Jedi Temple and waited as patiently as she could for her Master to arrive. He had commed her to let her know that they were going to working on their lightsaber technique and other Force abilities.

She was proud to have Anakin Skywalker as a Master. She had been anxious when Master Yoda had first assigned her to the young Jedi Knight. Stories and rumors abounded and many of them grew more outlandish with each telling.

She now laughed that she had believed as many as she had. Looking back on them it was clear that they weren't true or half truths.

She was brought out of her thoughts by the arrival of her Master. "Alright Ahsoka let's see how you have improved." He said as he came closer.

xxxxxxx

Darth Sidious stared out the large window in his office and tried not to frown. Skywalker was a powerful Jedi on all accounts but swaying him to the Dark Side would be like trying to move ships in space with the Force. Very difficult but it could be done. There were a few others that could be swayed to the Dark Side. Rook Nyss was one of them.

He sat to contemplate who were the best candidates and how to discover which one would be the perfect Sith Apprentice.

But he knew that somehow he would have to get rid of Skywalker before he could become a true threat to his plans.

He would have to step lightly just so that Skywalker, if the boy was the Chosen One, wouldn't kill him before he could bring his plans into fruition.

He would have to wait until after Skywalker was dead to kill Senator Amidala.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So does anyone see where Sidious's plans are going?


	24. Chapter 24

I am trying to make Rook Nyss a better villain so let me know what would help make him a good one.

I also am sorry that I took so long to write this. TOR sometimes is much more fun to play but I need to remember that just like losing weight it's more rewarding to get reviews for your work then just scoring affection points.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Padmé was trying to listen to what Mon Mothma was saying but that was proving difficult as she was tired and hungry.

Any other day she would have been honored to be in this meeting but today wasn't that day. It had been a long day in the Senate and her unborn children were due very soon; if not any day now.

She knew that Palpatine had to be stopped but she could barely sleep at night because of the dreams she had ever since she felt her children move inside of her.

"Something has to be done. The freedoms of the people are being ripped away more and more everyday." Garm Iblis said; the anger in his voice snapped Padmé back into the here and now.

"If there are enough voices he could be swayed into backing down." Padmé suggested. "It could work if enough influential senators were to ask it of him." Bail mused.

Padmé felt a new rush of energy as they talked about what to do and the best way to do it. Finally they decided to just let him know how many senators wanted this abuse of power to end. They would sign a petition.

"Don't tell anyone that we met today." Mon said after they decided on a petition. "We don't want anyone else to get hurt if this backfires on us."

Padmé felt her renewed energy flee. There was very little that her and Anakin didn't share The only things they tried not to share were the horrors that they had seen or deeply personal things.

With that the group stood and one by one left Mon's Office. Finally she rose from her chair. "Thank you for inviting me to this meeting. It has been insightful."

She couldn't shake the feeling that they had just helped apply a sealant to a crypt.

xxxxxxxx

Anakin nodded in approval at Ahsoka as she completed her exercises. "Very good Ahsoka, you have come far since we first were assigned together." He told her with the pride that only a loved one could have.

Ahsoka bowed. "You have taught me well Master." She returned. Anakin just smiled as they left the training room.

They headed for the Archives next where they poured over battle reports to see if there were any good strategies and how to improve their own.

Anakin could feel that there was something important coming; something to do with the Sith. But like everything that concerned the Sith Master he couldn't know for sure what awaited them.

He did know one thing: he was tired of being what was expected of him. Yes, he wasn't the perfect Jedi but he never planned to be. His parents expected him to do what they tasked him to do but there were days that he just wished to be normal.

He felt a pang when he didn't hear or feel one of his parents; letting him know that it was alright. He hadn't felt them in awhile but he knew that it was nothing. They were silent to all their servants.

Finally Anakin heard Ahsoka's stomach growl. "Alright Ahsoka, let's hit one of the Mess Halls."

xxxxxxxxxx

Obi-Wan had a bad feeling about Rook Nyss going on this mission but he was the best one for the job. He hadn't known Rook for very long but he did know that the young Jedi was troubled in some ways.

Rook had lost his padawan, Angen Marr, in the same battle that he lost his Master, Ric Naidin. He had had no one to help him deal with the losses at the time. It probably didn't help that the Battle of Ryga VI was a bloody one; many good and loyal soldiers had died that day as well.

If the Council felt that Rook Nyss would heal better on this mission than Obi-Wan wouldn't argue with them about it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So here Obi-Wan lets the Council push him around somewhat. Letting their perceived wisdom stand in the way of what he feels is wrong. Not to say that he's a bad person but he does need to use his backbone more ofter then he does with the Council.


	25. Chapter 25

YES! Finally a chapter that's length I am pleased with.

I know I said that this wouldn't be updated until the JC Forums were back up but I decided that some stuff just needed to be updated and it would give me breaks from the others.

To my readers that aren't native English speakers. If you have a hard time with English just leave a review in your native language and I've find a way to translate it. :)

WARNING! There are references to people burning alive, boiled to death and shot to death. Nothing too graphic though.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Darth Sidious stared out at the cityscape and pondered on ways to get rid of Anakin Skywalker. He needed to do it fast and quickly.

He turned from the window and looked at the objects that filled the office. Many of them had connections to the Sith with a handful of others that were connected to other Force User groups.

His eyes landed on a small group and found a smile coming to his face. The Seers, Philosophers and Priests and Priestesses; he could send Skywalker to one of those groups and then rain down turbo lasers on them.

He sat down and closed his eyes in meditation. The Seers along with the blasted Priests and Priestesses would have to go and soon. The Philosophers on the other hand could wait and they wouldn't hinder him too much.

Rook Nyss was already coming along nicely seeing that the Jedi believed that he was dead. At the moment he was fighting for survival on a backwater planet that was of no importance. He had a feeling that Rook would emerge the victor in the fight and that was something that he liked the idea of.

xxxxxxxx

Anakin felt his guts twisting as he headed for the transport that would take him and Ahsoka to Eras to see how the Republic Base there was coming.

Something told him that something horrible was going to happen while they were there.

He wished for the umpteenth that he could talk to his parents about it. But he understood that things couldn't be just handed to him so he would have to search for himself for the answers.

Something told him that things were going to get much worse before this horror ended.

xxxxxxxx

Sayda Shadowfinder couldn't shake the feeling of dread that was making its way into her heart and mind.

Some Jedi had arrived a few hours ago to help build the Base that they were allowing for the injured and a staging ground. The Separatists didn't frighten the High Priest and High Priestess or any of their people.

"High Priestess," a young student called out. "Yes Rica?" she asked gently, keeping face and aura calm. 'The Republic Fleet left the system." The young woman reported.

Sayda nodded.

She headed to a Mediation Room and sank to one of the mats on the floor.

The Force had been clouded for the past thirteen years but the Kadesh and they could now and then see enough to know that at this point that there was death and destruction in the future.

The Jedi seemed grim when they told them this and Master Windu admitted that they saw the same.

_The smell of smoke filled her senses and she could feel the heat from the flames. She could hear screams of fear and panic. She saw a complex that she knew all too well slowly go up in flames: a Monastery of Kadesh._

_The Seers were running everywhere, trying to escape the flames but it was futile._

_The scene melted away and was replaced with what could only be a firestorm. She had only heard of them in books but there were real._

_She saw people running; her people she realized in horror. Some fled into the river that was so close only to be boiled by the heat of the water. Some in confusion and panic fled into the flames._

_The scene melted away again and was replaced with the inside of a building. She could hear the panicked and fear filled cries of children. She saw some run passed and saw that they were Jedi Younglings._

_Right behind them were shadows that shot the children to pieces._

Sayda gasped as she finally opened her eyes to escape the horrors that she had seen.

She discovered that she wasn't in a meditative position but laying on a bed. She looked around and noted that she was in the Hall of Healing.

Caia Stardust was coming to her side.

"What happened? She asked once the Chief Healer was by her side. "You collapsed during a mediation session. You have been out for days." Caia informed her.

Sayda could only stare. "How many days?" she asked trying to keep the fear out of her voice. "Four days High Priestess." Caia answered.

Sayda felt horror grip her as she tried to get out of bed; only to have her knees give out.

"Sayda, you need to recover!" Caia cried out as she helped her back on the bed.

At that moment her husband hurried in with a look on his face that said that he was distressed.

"Darren, what is it?" Sayda asked as her husband reached her side. He took her hand and rubbed his thumb against the back of hers.

"Sayda the Seers of Kadesh are nearly all gone. Their monasteries burned and so many of their cities were bombed out of existence." He told her with tears in his eyes.

Sayda stared ahead for a few moments. "Give the evacuation signal Darren, we have to evacuate as many civilians as possible. Send them to Inamerg; they will be safe there." She ordered.

Darren nodded and hurried off to start the evacuation process.

xxxxxxx

Padmé put away her commlink. Anakin had called to tell her to get off of Coruscant as fast as she could and to go to the Lars's Moisture Farm. She was to be as inconspicuous as possible.

She quickly put a few things together.

"Dorme I need you to take my place for a few days." She said as she closed her carrying case. "Yes milady." Dorme said.

Padme quickly put on an outfit that wouldn't stick out and undid her hair.

She quickly grabbed a few things and then pulled on a cloak and walked calmly out of the apartment; trying to ignore the feeling that she wouldn't see it again for a long time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So, what do you think?

I decided that I wouldn't really go to Rook's POV until later.


	26. Chapter 26

I received some gentle prodding and after some pleas to end the cliffhanger I decided to write the next chapter now instead of sometime in the future.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ahsoka stood on the highest point of the Temple of Ashla/Bogden just admiring the view that seemed to go on forever. It reminded her of the Jedi Temple and how you could see for miles from the towers.

Her danger sense suddenly flared and she backpedaled from the baloney. A few moments later the ground shook in a way that wasn't natural.

She hurried back into the Temple to find her Master and see what was wrong.

The further down she got the more she saw those that called the Temple home hurrying about with carrying cases.

"_Everyone head for the transports. We are under attack. I repeat: we are under attack."_ A voice said over the Temple's alert system.

Everyone was hurrying about; adults and students were scooping up nearby children as they hurried off.

It didn't take Ahsoka long to find her Master talking to the High Priest. She wasn't close enough to hear what was being said but it couldn't be good.

Her Master suddenly turned and pulled her Silka Bead Padawan Braid off and quickly made it into a necklace.

Once he was done he put it around her neck.

Ahsoka couldn't stop frowning as he suddenly turned her so they were facing each other. "Ahsoka, you will get on one of those transports and you are going to run far away and never look back. You are to never tell anyone your past. I will contact you when it's safe. But for now as far as anyone is concerned you were never a Jedi."

She didn't have time to react as Anakin removed her lightsabers.

'Run!" he told her.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Darren Shadowfinder hurried away from the Balancer to help see to the evacuations of his people. Many had already been taken to Inamerg and they had been hoping that more ships would arrive before disaster struck.

It seemed that they might not get everyone off

He watched as several transports lifted off and headed for Space. He turned away and checked to see how many ships they had to use and to make sure that the ships weren't leaving until they couldn't take on any more passengers.

He and Sayda would be some of the last to leave Eras.

Darren turned away and watched as more people were shepherded onto another ship, a bulk freighter.

He knew deep down that they were running out of time. He pled to Ashla and Bogden for a few more hours as the area emptied considerably of evacuees.

A whine filled the air.

Confused Darren stepped onto an Observation Platform. "Ashla have mercy on us!" He breathed as he saw Hyena Bombers fly over the city.

The ground shook as they delivered their explosives

Screams filled the air as the citizens fled in every direction.

"Get our fighters in the air and get our air defense turrets up and running!" He yelled into his commlink as he leaped into one of the Hangar's turrets.

He kept the bombers away as well as the fighters that joined the fight.

"High Priest!" a young Ashlan called out. "I'll take over from here!"

Darren hesitated for a second before jumping out and hurrying off to see if there were any invading droids.

Pieces of buildings littered the ground; fires burned and dead lay crushed by debris.

He stopped a checked on a young teenager lying in the street. She looked at him with unfocused eyes and blood coming from a sever wound on her head.

"Is Doom upon us, High Priest?" she whispered as some blood seeped from her nose. "I pray that we will be spared." He whispered as he carefully scooped her up and carefully carried her to a Healer.

All around him small fires burned, injured people fled, buildings began to crumble and fighters zoomed overhead.

Suddenly the Balancer raced by; heading for the outskirts of Asha.

Darren gave chase.

The closer they got to the city edge the smoke from fires got thicker. Thunder rumbled ominously as lightning flickered in the sky. He could feel the searing heat of a nearby fire.

Darren froze at the sight of a wall of flames some distance from Asha.

"Get as many people you can to safety." The Balancer said as he gathered his power around him. "And make sure that Ahsoka gets away. Tell her that she can use the Twilight."

Darren just nodded before racing back through the streets; using his powers to amplify his voice. "Everyone head for the Hangar and the Temple!" He called out.

xxxxxxxx

Anakin reached out and held the flames back at the same time trying to divert them around the city.

He didn't want to experience another massacre of a Force Using group. The Seers of Kadesh didn't deserve to die and he didn't want another group to have to put their lives back together.

He could feel himself giving way to the fire.

**Run Little One!** His mother's voice rang in his head.

He hesitated; unwilling to let the city burn.

**RUN!** His father's voice exploded in his head.

Anakin backpedaled and fell on his back; stunned for a moment. He jumping back to his feet and bolting for the Hangar. As he ran through the city he could see that so much of it was in flames. This would be the second home that the Ashlans had lost to the Sith.

He turned and rushed into the Hangar where a ship was hovering in the air; slowly heading for the exit. An Ashlan Priest stood on the lowered plank holding out one hand with the other clutching the lifts.

"JUMP!" he yelled.

Anakin paused before sprinting across the falling apart Hangar and vaulted into the air with his arms outstretched.

He could feel his hands grab the Priest's hand and he was yanked into the ship.

The plank closed and Anakin could feel the ship head for Space.

He could feel the pain and sorrow of all those that were inside as they fled the burning city.

Anakin vowed that the Sith would one day pay for what happened to Eras.

He knew that the Jedi were next on the list of targets and that he had to destroy the Sith. But there had to be a way to help the Jedi without having to be told what to do.

He quickly headed for the communications center and contacted the Jedi Council. He reported everything that had transpired on Eras and warned them to not only be watchful but to get off of Coruscant.

They told him that things were being done to that effect. He just hoped that they were.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I rewrote the attack three times at least because I wasn't completely happy with it. At first it was supposed to be a firestorm then it was an earthquake. I settled on an outright attack.

Just to let you all know Anakin is on the brink of something which I need to work on some more before updating again.

I'll see if there's time today to update Who am I?.


	27. Chapter 27

This is mostly from Ahsoka's point of view. I will admit that guilt was setting in again seeing that it's been awhile since I posted on

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dorme sighed as she walked through Padme's penthouse; lost in thought. A noise suddenly caught her attention and she headed for it.

She saw a figure in the shadows.

She didn't even time to scream before she was shot.

xxxxxxx

Ahsoka sighed softly as she brought the Twilight down for a landing on the planet Inamreg. The planet was a secret from anyone that wasn't either Ashlan or those that the Ashlans decided to share the knowledge of its location. She felt privileged that her and Rex were allowed to come.

She watched as Ashlans slowly came off the ships. Many of them were holding each other as tears raced down their cheeks. Some were being carried off the transports on stretchers or in someone's arms.

She could feel the pain and suffering come off them. They had lost nearly everything if not everything in the attack.

The smell of smoke and sweat was prominent in the air.

Over nine million Ashlans lived in Asha and a few thousand in other places on Eras. Ahsoka could tell by just looking at the group there most likely only several million Ashlans had survived the attack.

Her heart ached as she thought of how so many had lost a loved one in this madness.

As she helped unload the Twilight with Rex she wondered why the Separatists would attack Eras. Yes the Ashlans were with the Jedi Order but the myths surrounding the Ashlans kept many groups that would do them harm away.

Ahsoka personally believed that the Ashlans couldn't curse beings but that didn't stop the rumors about the fact that they could among the younger Jedi.

The Ashlans that called Inamreg home were helping move everyone to their medical areas so that they could be tended to and so that the ships could leave as well.

She found herself being gently being led to a center to be examined. So many Ashlans there were weeping and wailing for their lost family members and friends.

Ahsoka didn't know how to offer comfort. So many beings didn't take it well when a Jedi tried to offer comfort.

She could hear some of the more calm ones talk softly about what had happened. How the High Priestess could be among the dead. How the Halls of Oaths couldn't be damaged so it would still be intact.

She found herself being sent to someone named Abbi to put in her two credits as to what happened on Eras.

Ahsoka did her best to avoid tripping or running into things as she made her way out of the center and towards what seemed to be a command center of some type.

Ahsoka didn't care for the language of the Ashlans. There were multiple meanings for words that were vastly different.

It helped that the words were pronounced differently with emphasis on different letters. It also helped that the slight symbols over the words denoted how it was pronounced. Then there was how the word was placed in the sentence.

Either way it gave her a headache trying to read it.

When she entered it was organized chaos. Things were being moved around by hands and the Force. Everyone seemed to be in a hurry, only pausing to let people get into the corridor or to a office area The Force was heavy with pain, sorrow disbelief and hints of anger.

Ahsoka felt that this had to be why Jedi didn't have families or have contact with them. The Ashlans were in so much pain and the Force reflected it.

"When you have someone that you care for you are willing to die for them." One of the workers said.

Ahsoka turned to see an elderly man with sad eyes.

"You can't go through life without attachments. This is one of the many reason why so many beings in the galaxy frown on you. They see you as heartless, that you don't care for those that died under their command. That you don't even care for your fellow Jedi and don't cry for them when they fall in battle.

"They have come to believe that you don't know the meaning of the word 'love' since you were taken from your families at such young ages. Maybe it's true that you don't know anything about love, but you feel it and refuse to acknowledge it as love." He said.

'What makes you think that?" Ahsoka asked.

"I have seen many Jedi come and go on Eras. All of them gave the spiel that attachments are dangerous and lead to the Dark Side.

"It is ironic that the Sith feel more or less the same about love. Except that they see it as a weakness and holds them back.

"The Light Side flourishes where there is life. Physical relationships are how children are born. The Light Side is life; on the other hand the Dark Side is death." He continued.

The Force suddenly started to stir in a manner that seemed to upset everyone there.

Screams suddenly filled the Force as hundreds of Force Users were killed. It reminded her painfully of Eras.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and sank into the currents of the Force.

"It's the Jedi." Someone, a woman, whispered.

"But how?" another asked in confused horror

Ahsoka suddenly remembered that she hadn't seen Rex since she had been taken to the Medical Area.

She told herself that an Ashlan would be able to tell him where to find her.

She felt a vague warning in the Force but couldn't pinpoint it.

Suddenly she heard the snap of an unactivated Ashlan Lightwhip then a blaster discharged.

Everyone ducked to avoid the shot. Ahsoka spun around, wishing that she had her lightsabers. She stared in horror as she took in the sight of Rex's right hand being restrained with a Ashlan Lightwhip that wasn't activated.

"The Sith!" someone cried out.

"The Clone Army!" someone else said in horror.

The pieces of the puzzle suddenly fell into place. It all made sense now: the Sith had played them all.

xxxxxx


	28. Chapter 28

Ha ha! Misty 1 and Darth Real Life 0!

This chapter is a bit late because Saturday Evening I took a shower and deviated from my routine. I did something stupid and unknown to me knocked my glasses to the other side of the room.

Because I couldn't find them I couldn't remember for sure what I had done with them. The glasses didn't turn up until Tuesday evening. After I had gone and saw an eye doctor for a new prescription and bought a pair. Go figure.

At least it forced me to get a new pair since I've had this pair for about two years..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sidious frowned as he read the reports that said that a few million Ashlans had escaped the attack on Eras and had headed for parts unknown. He vowed to find those blasted Ashlans and wipe them off the face of the galaxy.

The Seers of Kadesh were nearly all but extinct and could be taken care of at any time.

The attempted assassination on Padme Amidala had failed. Instead a handmaid had been killed.

He had hoped to kill her while Anakin was on Eras but he must have somehow warned her to leave the Capital.

Either way, he'd find her.

However that would have to wait just a bit. It was time to fully take over the galaxy.

xxxxxx

Obi-Wan alternated staring at the wall, his sleeve and Bail. It was still surreal that the Jedi were gone.

Bail had reported what he had seen. How a group of clones with markings that he didn't recognize had refused him entry into the Jedi Temple. As he was leaving they had opened fire on a young Jedi that at the oldest was a Padawan.

Obi-Wan had known when he had received news of the near destruction of the Kadesh that something sinister was on the move. The news of what had happened on Eras had just made him sure of it. Eras had never been a target during the War. Yes it had been threatened but fear of the Ashlans' rumored powers kept many away, including the Separatists.

The Sith had been behind the attacks just like they had been behind the whole War. They had destroyed those that posed the biggest threats to them before destroying the Jedi.

"Are there any other survivors?" He asked, turning to Yoda. "Know that I not for sure. Signal from Temple there is. Return to the Temple says it." Yoda said softly.

"They'll be killed if they do!" Obi-Wan blurted out.

"Stop it we must." Yoda commented. "But how?" Obi-Wan asked.

At that moment an officer entered the meeting room. "Excuse me sirs but the Senator's presence is demanded on Coruscant."

A slight smile came to Obi-Wan's face. This trip to Coruscant would be the perfect opportunity go to the Temple and reset the beacon and warn the survivors away.

xxxxxxx

Anakin's mind wouldn't stop reeling. He had failed to keep the Jedi alive. There were now only a handful of survivors.

He should have tried to see if it was a good decision to leave Coruscant. Now he had no idea which Jedi had survived.

If he hadn't been so selfish about wanting to do things on his own terms this wouldn't have happened.

The guilt was heavy and he could feel that if he went to face the Sith it would be over.

He sensed the priest that had helped him on the ship watching him with gentle eyes. "I bear no ill will towads you for what happened on Eras. The Sith destroyed our last home as well."

"Don't go to Inamreg, it could be your death if you do." Anakin said to the priest. "Warn everyone there to run. Scatter if they have to."

The priest nodded and hurried away to give the Circle of Elders of Inamreg what he had said.

A few minutes later the priest returned.

"They aren't too keen on leaving but seeing that the Sith might know about Inamreg it might be better safe than dead."

Anakin nodded in agreement.

"Where do you want us to take you?" the priest asked. "Tatooine is where I need to go." Anakin said softly.

xxxxxxxxx

Padme cried as she walked towards Anakin and hugged him tightly. She had been so afraid that she would never see him ever again.

She had seen the announcement that made the Republic an Empire. She had seen the news of the attack on Eras and of the destruction of the Jedi.

She had felt so lost until she remembered that she would know if Anakin had been killed.

She felt Anakin hold her gently in his arms.

"A time will come when things will be righted." He whispered.

Padme just cried.

xxxxxx

Obi-Wan felt like a failure as he watched the security holos and saw Rook Nyss kill some of his fellow Jedi. He couldn't take his eyes off the holos. He didn't know Rook personally but he felt guilt for not pressing the issue of the mission and speak his mind about Rook going that mission.

The pieces fell into place when he saw the Sith that they had been tracking for so long appear and call Rook 'Atrocios' and then commanded him to bring peace to the Empire.

Palpatine – no Darth Sidious had been the one to suggest Rook for that mission. He had planned the whole thing.

"Destroy the Sith we must." Yoda informed him.

"We have no idea though where Rook is though." Obi-Wan pointed out. "Without the Sith Master fall the Sith might." Yoda said thoughtfully.

Obi-Wan just nodded mutely.

xxxxxxxx

Bail Organa watched as the possible last two Jedi once again sat in one of the meeting rooms on his ship. Master Yoda had failed to defeat the Emperor in battle and Obi-Wan had failed to locate the Sith Apprentice.

He felt sorrow for them. To loose so much in such a short period of time and then have no idea what happened to so many others.

The pair was splitting up. Obi-Wan would be searching the Galaxy for surviving Jedi and maybe some potential future Jedi and Yoda would go to some planet and train the Jedi there.

xxxxxxx

Ahsoka could barely hold back the tears as she and the Ashlans fled Inamreg.

Rex had told them that he had transmitted the cordinances to the Sith before being ordered to kill her.

He said that he wished to spare her the pain of being hunted down, shot and then left to rot somewhere.

The Ashlans had executed Rex before they started packing. They couldn't risk him trying to kill her again or alerting the Sith to their new location.

She understood their fear but still it had hurt to see someone she had known for so long be killed.

xxxxxxx

Anakin smiled as he held his newborn son close to him.

It had been a hard labor but now both twins were here.

He smiled at the thought that Beru would soon deliver her and Owen's first child. Luke and Leia would have a playmate close to their age.

He vowed one day to destroy the Sith and put all those that the Sith had murdered to rest.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay, this is the last chapter that takes place during the PT. Next update will either be a bridge chapter or will be in the OT.


	29. Chapter 29

This is a bridge chapter just letting everyone know what is happening with the heroes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Ten years later, Napaj Prime . . ._

Obi-Wan held back tears as he held his eight year old daughter close with one arm and held his three year old son in the other.

Siri Tachi, the Jedi Knight that he had admired for years, bad been killed.

He had tried to talk her into either leaving years ago but she had said that she could be pretend to be his wife. He had considered telling her no but the thought that his daughter, Mara, no longer had her mother was an incentive.

He had reasoned that Mara would need a female guide in her life. After a time he had considered telling Siri to take Mara and leave him; but when he had asked her Siri had refused. She had told him that Mara had already lost her mother; she didn't need to lose her father.

The thought of Satine pained him. He had taken refuge on Mandalore and they decided to rebuild their relationship. Mara had been born less than a year later.

Obi-Wan had stayed there for nearly two years when the Empire came. It had been decided that they would take separate escape routes.

Obi-Wan had reached the ship where the guard that had Mara was waiting: Satine was nowhere to seen. The guard had given little Mara to him and the guard had told him to board the ship with her.

Shortly after they had boarded he had felt Satine's distress than felt her life force start to dim. The gangplank was shut when he had tried to go to her aid and then the ship lifted off.

"_She ordered me to take you to safety if this was to happen."_ The guard had said as they broke the atmosphere.

A short time later Mara had started crying as Satine joined the Force.

He had shed more tears than he remembered ever shedding for anyone.

Siri and him had met on accident but he needed help watching her since the guard that had taken him and Mara to safety had taken the ship elsewhere in an effort to lead the Empire away from little Mara and him.

"Momma?" little Rayvon whimpered.

With tears running down his cheeks he led headed away; half dragging a shell shocked Mara.

xxxxxxxx

_Shili . . ._

Soka Sci-Fi held her daughter Asha close as she walked through the streets of the village she and her husband, Tesel, lived. No one would recognize her as Ahsoka Tano; wanted Jedi Padawan. With face paint that barely came off and more conservative clothes no one would be the wiser.

Asha was only a few weeks old but now Ahsoka understood that she would die to protect her little girl.

A squad of storm troopers came around a corner and Ahsoka held her head up and showed a little fear as possible.

After they passed she continued to peruse the contents of the open air market.

She headed for a stall that sold things for babies and toddlers. After looking at a few baby quilts she selected a pretty yellow one with green flowers on it.

With that she headed home.

She loved Tesel but he had a deep dislike for the Empire and she didn't wish for him to be injured or worse if he wasn't careful.

She thanked the Force the the Imperial big shot would be gone in a few days.

xxxxxxx

Anakin watched as Luke and Leia helped organize boxes of produce with one of their cousins, Aryaih, in all ways that counted in the courtyard of the Lars' Moisture Farm. Jinn and Riely were drawing pictures and giggling at something. Kai and Seria were playing with their dolls in the shade of a canopy.

Anakin headed for the kitchen to kiss his wife before going back out to help Owen and Cliegg harvest some more crops.

He smiled at the sight of Mikayla, Manish and Dayvyd in a child pen with some toys. They all smiled at him as he walked by.

He planted a kiss on Padme's forehead.

"We'll be back in time for the evening meal." He told her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I know that it's short but as I said it's a bridge chapter so of course it's going to be a bit on the short side.


	30. Chapter 30

Wow, this was long in coming!

Just so everyone knows Sandy just dumped a lot of rain where I live and as far as I know there's no lasting damage in the area.

Either way we are one chapter away from getting into the Original Trilogy!

For your information I an doing NaNoWriMo this year so don't get too upset because I will try to work on my fics when I'm taking breaks.

Hopefully before the day is out I will have finished the first chapter of 'Scavenger Hunt' and then I will work on the next chapter of 'Who am I?'.

Either way enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Tatooine Nine years later . . ._

Nineteen year old Luke Skywalker sat in the garage of the Moisture Farm that he and his family called home.

Beside him was his twin sister, Leia, and next to her was their oldest cousin Aryaih.

They had been talking about life beyond the Farm and perhaps off Tatooine. Leia wished to help those that needed it. Luke wished to become a pilot. Aryaih wanted to get a higher education.

They knew though that the chances of them doing this were slim. Their parents were leery of things and often told them that there would come a time where they could follow their dreams.

As the suns set the temperature dropped and they headed down to the main house.

Luke ignored his younger siblings and cousins are they either played or tried to finish their schoolwork.

The advantage to living on a Moisture Farm meant that they didn't have to learn in a classroom. They were taught through holo classes by a teacher and learned with other children that lived on other farms.

Every so often they went to Anchorhead to take tests under the supervision of teachers. Luke didn't see the point in these tests since most likely they wouldn't help them get better jobs or what not.

Luke sighed as he headed for the room he shared with his younger brother, Jinn. Jinn was a slob so his things were almost always everywhere. Luke walked into the room and headed straight for his bed.

He gently moved Xing-Xing, an Anooba that his dad had found as a pup, off his bed. He crawled into the covers and drifted off to sleep.

xxxxxxx

Mara Kenobi sighed as she pulled her blankets around herself as she got ready to sleep for the night. For as long as she could remember she had been on the run from the Empire with her father and little brother.

She could hear Rayvon talk in his sleep and hear her father pacing the small dwelling that they had called home for the past year.

She hated Tatooine but this was the best place to hide for now. The Empire wouldn't think to look on a backwater dust ball for them; or so her father said.

She found herself wishing that Siri was still with them. She was the only mother figure that Mara had known. Siri could be abrupt but she was kind to her.

Mara didn't really remember her mother since she died when she was a baby. But Mara did know that her mother loved her enough to die protecting her from the Empire.

She could feel that her and her family's time on Tatooine was coming to an end. She was honest with herself though; if they would be leaving soon it wouldn't be time to find somewhere else to go but because the Empire had found them.

Mara shivered at the thought of the Empire finding them. She knew that it would be certain death for her and Rayvon if the Empire captured them.

And if they weren't killed for what they were . . . Mara didn't like to think about it too much.

She could hear the animals of the desert call out to each other and wished that they lived closer to Anchorhead. But that most likely endanger those that lived near them if the Empire came knocking.

Mara shook her head and started to think about the young man that she had seen in Anchorhead yesterday. He had hair that had been bleached by the suns and oddly shaded blue eyes.

He wasn't tall but he looked like a young man that was used to hard work.

All in all he was cute.

She wondered if maybe he had seen her and thought that she was cute. She couldn't stop the giggle that escaped her lips at the thought. She didn't even know the boy!

"Sleep Mara!" her father called out.

She sighed but used the Force to help her relax to sleep.

xxxxxxxxx

Anakin Skywalker could feel that his self-imposed exile was slowly coming to an end. He didn't like the feeling that soon he and his family would have to find safety elsewhere. For nineteen years they had been safe but for some reason they would no longer be safe.

He caught himself reaching out to his parents to ask them for guidance. He shook his head; he had fled from his destiny; he shouldn't be asking them for help after he hadn't done what he had been born to do: destroy the Sith.

He felt Saia brush against his leg. With a smile he reached down and rubbed the head of the Anooba pup.

Saia was one of the Xing-Xing's young pups.

Xing-Xing had been found as a pup by one of the vaporators alone and whimpering not too far away was the body of a female Anooba. The female had died from wounds that appeared to be from a larger animal. The pup had shown no fear by coming to him to lick his hand.

A quick discussion with Owen and Cliegg brought them to the conclusion to take the Anooba pup back to the farm with them and see to her needs.

The children had bonded with her almost at once.

Before the suns set the children decided that they liked her and had given her the name 'Xing-Xing'.

After living with them for a few years Xing-Xing fan off one day and didn't return as the suns set.

They all mourned for her loss; everyone loved her. She had been a source of comfort and protection on more than one occasion.

After being gone for several months an Anooba had come up to Anakin one day. He was delighted and a bit surprised to discover that it was Xing-Xing.

A couple months later she ad pups.

Once the pups were old enough they had either sold or gave them to people; all except Saia.

He sighed as he headed through the dwelling to make sure that every single child was in their room. He peered into Luke and Jinn's room and smiled at the sight of Xing-Xing draped across Luke.

Jinn was nearly falling off his bed and by some miracle was deeply asleep.

From there Anakin went to check on everyone else. They were either asleep or getting ready for sleep.

With the last bedroom checked Anakin headed off to his bed.

The next few days would be long and they would have to decide whether or not to get a new astromech. Anakin slipped off his boots and slid underneath the covers of his and Padme's bed.

He pulled her close, closed his eyes and was drifting off to sleep when a tremor made its way through the Force.

Something was going to happen. Like a large wave that was just moments away from crashing down on the shoreline it could destructive.

He would need to keep an eye out for increased Imperial activity so he could keep his family safe.

With those thoughts he slowly drifted off to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Off to work on 'Scavenger Hunt' and 'Who am I?'!


	31. Chapter 31

Sorry that I procrastinated the day of updating.

It gets into ANH but not quite. Next chapter we will get deeper into ANH

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luke sighed as he worked on the vaporator; it had been giving them some trouble for the past few weeks but they could soon replace it.

Luke sighed and stared up in the sky and frowned.

He thought he saw flashes of something.

He hurried for the nearby speeder and retrieved a set of macrobinoculars. He carefully lifted them to his eyes and swept the sky for more flashes.

Finally he saw a corvette and an Imperial Star Destroyer in orbit.

He couldn't see too well but the corvette appeared to be damaged.

This was the most exciting thing that had ever happened here; with the exception of the pod race that his parents had taken the whole family to see.

A dozen possible scenarios rushed through his head; anything from a battle to a resupply run.

Finally Luke turned to the speeder and hopped in. He decided to share it with Biggs and a few of the others he, Leia and Aryaih hung out with.

Leia and Aryaih would be a little disappointed that they had missed out on a visit but he had decided to say that he went on the supply run early.

xxxxxxxx

Cal Antilles shivered as he and a few of his fellow Rebels were marched down a corridor; prisoners to the Empire.

He knew that they had come to Tatooine on Alliance business but what was on Tatooine that was important to the higher ups he had no idea.

Cal sincerely hoped that Daren was safe for the time being.

Daren had said something about getting something to someone but that was all that Cal remembered.

Slowly they were led to the Imperial Star Destroyer and to a Detention Block.

xxxxxx

Anakin had been working on R2 most of the morning when he sensed a Dark Presence.

He was pretty sure that if he wasn't always Shielded that whoever it was might have Felt him.

Anakin forced himself to remain calm as he continued to work on his droid friend.

"We may no longer be safe here." Anakin commented to the little blue droid."

**Are you sure?** R2 beeped at him.

Anakin nodded.

"Yes I am sure."

xxxxxxxx

Mara walked down the streets of Anchorhead trying not to look around.

Her father had sent her to the outpost for some supplies earlier that morning. It had been uneventful until she Sensed someone that used the Dark Side somewhere in the system.

She had thought of herself unimportant and hoped it worked.

Mara hoped that her father and Rayvon were safe but she wouldn't know for sure and might never know.

Mara was examining some native fruit when she heard voices that belonged to a group of teenagers a year or two older than her.

She envied them for their normalcy; something that she would never have.

She paid for the fruit and headed for a stand closer to the group.

They were saying something about an Imperial Star Destroyer and how something had happened between the two or something along those lines.

Mara shivered at the thought that the Empire was here but there wasn't much she could do about it for now.

She was about to leave when she once again saw the young man from the other day.

Mara just stood there for a few moments just staring at him.

She could feel that he was different but she couldn't quite place why.

Shaking her head she hurried back to her speeder so she could return to her family's little hut.

xxxxxxx

Leia sighed as she helped prepare supper.

It had been a longish day and one that she would be grateful to see the end of.

Her siblings and cousins were rushing around to clean up and set the table.

As Leia stirred the Bantha Stew she wondered what had put her parents on edge. They seemed to always listening for something.

The sound of an approaching speeder reached her ears and she noticed her mother reaching slowly for the blaster that was hidden by not only folds but a shawl.

Leia shivered.

She had only seen her mother this worried once and that was when the Empire sent someone to speak with Jabba about shipping lanes and something else that was unknown to everyone.

Finally her mother took her hand away; looking relieved.

"It's just Luke." Padme muttered to herself.

A few minutes later Luke came hurrying down into the courtyard with a crate of supplies.

xxxxxxx

Padme watched as everyone ate their evening meal and talked to each other.

Owen and Anakin were discussing what would be the best type of astromech to get and they both decided to just wait and see what the Jawas had before making a final decision.

Kai, Seria, Dayvyd, Mikayla and Manish were talking about what they were learning in school while Jinn and Riely talked about a swoop bike that they had 'rescued' from a junk pile in Anchorhead. They said that they were going to fix it and then find another so that they could go and visit their friends on the other farms.

In truth Padme wondered if they really meant that they were going to race them with their friends.

Leia and Aryaih talked about how they had found some real interesting things as they cleaned out some of a side room.

The room had been used for storage but you never knew what lay hidden or forgotten in a place like that.

The only of the children that was silent was Luke.

"Luke, did you have any excitement today?" Padme asked her eldest son.

"Just saw a Star Destroyer apparently picking up some supplies or something like that." Luke said.

Padme felt her her heart pound in her chest.

If there was an Imperial Star Destroyer in the area did it mean that the Empire had found them?

She glanced at Anakin and knew just by looking at him that they were still safe.

For now that was.

xxxxxxx

Daren Organa sighed as he paced the small cell he was in. Things could have been much worse than they had been. He just wished that the attempt to contact General Kenobi had gone smoothly.

He hoped that Q3 made it to the famed Jedi General unharmed.

Daren had no delusions of what Darth Atrocios would do to him. The Sith Lord wasn't known for his mercy.

He knew to expect to be tortured until he either talked or died.

Daren paused long enough to send a silent prayer to whatever Entity that might exist somewhere in the vast Galaxy that he would never betray the Alliance. Their victory over the Empire depended on it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Just so everyone knows here is a list of the Skywalker Children

Luke

Leia

Jinn

Kai

Mikayla

Manish

This is the list of Lars Children.

Aryaih

Riely

Seria

Dayvyd

The only reason why Anakin and Padme have more is the simple fact that they had two sets of twins.


	32. Chapter 32

I am so sorry! I was checking the comments of this fic on another site and realized that I gave a character the wrong name!

So hers's the fixed chapter!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anakin followed Owen across the short distance to the Jawa Sandcrawler.

Anakin had a good feeling about this day. It helped that the Dark Presence was gone from the system.

While Owen talked to the Jawas Anakin examined the two astromechs that were available: a red R5 and a green Q3.

Anakin smiled as he knelt in front of the droid and wiped some of the sand off of it. He then went on to examine it for any major problems before moving onto the R5.

"Well?" Owen asked him.

"Let's go with the Q3-45-P." Anakin said. "It's in better condition and will be easier in the long run to keep."

Owen nodded as he paid for the droid and with that the pair headed for the garage.

As they were headed for the house Anakin grabbed his oldest son by the arm.

"Where do you think you are going?" he asked.

"I'm going to Tosche Station to pick up some power converters." Luke explained.

"No you are not." Anakin said as he steered his son into the garage. "You are going to clean up the new droid."

Anakin could feel Luke's shock in the Force.

"Leia should be in there giving 3PO an oil bath about now and Aryaih will be returning any minute with your grandparents. So you will have plenty of conversation until suppertime."

Anakin felt bad for Luke but until he knew for sure that the Imperial Forces were gone from Tatooine than his children and other members of his family were staying close to the farm.

xxxxxx

Leia smiled as she listened to her twin talk to the Q3-45-P unit about life on the farm and that it would be much happier here than with the Jawas. He would get cleaned on a regular basis and repaired when he experienced problems by one of the best mechanics this side of the planet.

A short time later the sound of a speeder approaching reached her ears. A few moments later the sound of the speeder came to a halt.

Leia looked up and smiled as her grandparents and Aryaih came into the garage.

Cliegg and Mira were old but they were the best grandparents that a being could have.

"New droid?" Mira asked.

"Yup," Luke answered. "He will be put to work tomorrow."

Leia saw her grandpa smile.

'It is nice to know that when I am gone the farm will be in good hands." He told the assembled teenagers.

Leia felt some guilt that she didn't want to take over the farm when it was time. She truly wished to be out there in the galaxy making a difference in the lives of other beings.

She returned her attention to the oil bath while Aryaih brought the speeder into the garage so she could get started on scouring off the worst of the sand on it.

The oil bath beeped and Leia hit the controls to lift 3PO out of the bath and reactivated the droid.

"Oh Mistress Leia, I feel better already!" The Protocol Droid declared.

Leia smiled, she liked the emotional droid.

"You are welcome 3PO." She said. "I am sure that my mother and aunt would enjoy some help in the kitchen."

"I will head in right away." The droid informed her before almost shuffling towards the steps to the court yard.

"You have something jammed in here really good." Luke commented to the new astromech. "I can't understand why people do things like this to their droids. You would think that they would be more respectful-"

Leia then heard Luke yelp and the sound of something activating.

She turned and straightened at the sight of about a fourth sized hologram of a young man.

_"Help me General Kenobi, you are our only hope."_ The young man said.

The message kept repeating.

"What's this?" Luke asked, confused.

**Old data, no longer is relevant.** Q3-45 informed them.

Leia watched the recording for a bit before she sent the oil in the bath through the filters to get it clean so they could reuse it.

"Who's General Kenobi?" Aryaih asked as she headed over.

"I am guessing some sort of military commander." Leia answered.

**He owns me.** Q3-45 informed them. **He also lives around here.**

Leia searched her memory but she couldn't remember anyone with the surname of Kenobi that lived on Tatooine. And she was pretty sure that if a General of any type was on Tatooine that she would have heard about it.

**If you want to see the whole message you will need to remove the restraining bolt. It's interfering with some of my systems.** Q3-45 informed them

Leia watched as her twin reached for a tool.

"Well, it will be hard for you to run away on us." Leia commented as Luke got ready to remove the bolt.

When Luke removed the bolt the hologram vanished.

"Dinner!" a voice called from the house before anyone them could react.

"Stay here." Luke told the droid as they headed for the refresher to clean their hands of grease and sand for the evening meal.

Something told Leia that things were going to happen; things that she might not like.

xxxxxx

Padme looked up as her two oldest children entered the dining area with Aryaih not too far behind.

"What are the possibilities that the new Q3-45-P was stolen?" Luke asked as he pulled out his chair.

"If it was it wasn't stolen in the area since the other farmers would have told their neighbors about their missing droid and then others would be asked if they had seen it. Before you know it the whole community knows that a droid is missing." Anakin answered.

"Why do you think it was stolen?" Owen asked.

"I just found a recording and the droid said that he belonged to a general." Luke stated.

Padme felt fear grip her.

Had the Empire planted droids among the Jawas in an attempt to find her and Anakin?

A glance at Anakin and she could tell that he was just as worried as she was.'

"Tomorrow I want the three of you to go to Anchorhead. Leia check around and see if the droid is listed as missing. If not then it needs to have a memory wipe. Luke I want you to check the bounty boards; report if you see anything unusual. Aryaih I need you to pick up some meat for the rest of the week." Owen said.

"Anything else?" Aryaih asked.

Beru smiled as well as Owen and Anakin. Padme had to force her smile.

"Yes, the three of you need to go to Tosche Station and send these to the Theed University on Naboo." Beru said as she handed the three data cards.

Padme smiled as she saw understanding bloom on Aryaih, Luke and Leia's faces. Leia and Aryaih had bright smiles on their faces while Luke looked a little shocked.

"They have a wonderful education program." Padme said. "They will help you girls realize your dreams of a higher education and provide you with opportunities to help other beings. Luke, they have a great training program for aspiring pilots so you will have something to look forward to."

Padme had a hard time wiping the smile off her face now.

In a few days the three children would have their dreams come true.

"This is a great opportunity for the three of you." Cliegg said. "To get a better education is always admirable."

"I will stay on the Farm and run it when everyone else is long gone." Riely declared as he twisted his blue noodles around with his fork.

Soon everyone was talking about how lucky Aryaih, Luke and Leia were to be going away for school.

"What's Naboo like?" Mikayla asked.

"Well it has grass, trees and water." Anakin said. "Very green but for the most part the people there are nice; even the ones in the cities." He said with a smile.

"Blast!" Luke yelped as he jumped from his chair. "I need to finish cleaning Q3-45!"

With that the three eldest children abandoned their chairs and raced for the garage.

xxxxx

Aryaih felt panic.

If Q3-45 had somehow gotten away . . . she didn't want to think about how much trouble they would be in.

The only things in the garage were the speeder that she had brought in for cleaning and a deactivated R2.

Aryaih followed Luke and Leia's lead to the droid's side.

"He was shocked!" Leia cried.

After a few moments R2 came back online.

**That little scrap pile! I will teach him not to shock me!** R2 beeped.

"R2, when did he shock you?" Luke asked.

**Not long after you three headed down for dinner.** R2 answered.

Aryaih followed Luke and Leia out of the garage and into the fading twilight.

Aryaih scanned the immediate area with her eyes while Luke used macrobinoculars

"I was so stupid; he's nowhere to be seen." Luke groaned.

"Blast!" Leia snapped.

"We will have to wait until morning to go out looking for him." Aryaih said.

**He asked me about a man that was living with two children away from civilization.** R2 informed them.

"The Hachi Family," Leia saidaloud.

"That will make it loads easier to find him." Aryaih said feeling hopeful.

"Luke, Leia, Aryaih? The Farm needs to be closed up for the night." Her father called out to them.

"We'll hunt the droid down tomorrow." Luke said.

"And we will keep our mouths shut about what happened." Leia said.

"Agreed," Aryaih said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	33. Chapter 33

I have once again overcome my procrastinator tendencies and have completed this chapter. Hooray!

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anakin awoke to a feeling of foreboding.

As he prepared for the day he tried to not think too much on the feeling.

He knew that it wasn't the fact that they were sending Luke, Leia and Aryaih to Naboo for a higher education. They had debated it for days and they felt that they would be safe.

It had to do with something else.

Finally he exited his bedchamber and cautiously reached out to check on the surrounding area.

There didn't seem to be any trouble in the immediate area but he knew that Luke, Leia and Aryaih were not home.

He turned and headed for where he sensed Beru and Padme.

"Did the older three leave early for Anchorhead?" Anakin asked as he entered the food prep area.

"Yes, they did." Padme answered.

"Aryaih said that they wanted to have some extra time to check on prices of spare parts and more time to search to see if that new droid was stolen." Beru added.

Anakin wished that he wasn't so afraid to use the Force more than he had to; that he had the courage to face his parents for his mistakes.

But that was in the past.

Could they all be in some type of danger? He still didn't know why the Empire had come here.

"I'll go and rouse the children." Anakin told them as he left.

He had a bad feeling.

xxxxxxx

R2 rode with the two oldest Skywalker children and the oldest Lars child in one of the farm speeders.

He had insisted that he go with them to retrieve Q3. He wanted words with that sneaky droid.

Usually R2 wouldn't wish a memory wipe on any droid but Q3 deserved to not only to have a memory wipe but to be deactivated, sold for scrap and melted down.

"We have a droid on the scanner." Aryaih reported.

"All the way out here it has to be Q3." Luke commented.

R2 felt Leia accelerate the speeder.

Leia had inherited her father's love for speed and his temper. It took a lot to make Anakin angry but when he blew it was a messy explosion.

After a few minutes they entered a canyon and slowed as they spotted the form of Q3.

The speeder came to a stop and the teenagers jumped out and surrounded the runaway droid.

"Hey, where do you think you are going?!" Luke demanded.

**To find General Kenobi,** Q3 replied.

'There's no one by that name that lives in this area!" Aryaih snapped. "Stop wasting our time with such nonsense!"

**You're lucky that they don't blast you in a million pieces right now, right here!** R2 beeped; still enraged about what happened the night before.

"Besides we need to get out of here before Tusken Raiders show up." Leia added.

R2 quickly did a scan on the area and picked up on life forms coming from the southeast.

**Hey, I believe that we have company!** He informed them.

"Where?" Luke asked as he headed for the speeder for a rifle.

**Southeast** R2 reported.

R2 could tell that Luke and Leia were unknowingly using the Force to gauge just how much danger they were in.

R2 noted that Q3 was getting ready to shock Aryaih and reacted accordingly.

R2 wished for just one moment that WAC was there to smash up the blasted Q3 Unit.

Was Q3 looking for Obi-Wan for noble reasons or was it some elaborate trap for either Anakin or another Jedi?

R2 would have liked to learn more but he had to protect the Skywalkers and that meant that the less he asked about events that were none of his business the safer they would be.

"Now that we have Q3 we should get going to Anchorhead." Leia said. "The sooner that get that blasted droid's memory erased the better."

**I agree.** R2 beeped.

R2 watched as Luke and Leia suddenly froze for a moment.

"Get down!" Leia yelled as she threw herself on the ground on the other side of the speeder. Aryaih and Luke followed right behind her.

There was the sound of a blaster being discharged and the bolt hit where they had been a few moments earlier.

R2 quickly moved to the of the young adults and watched as Leia raised her blaster and fired in the direction that the shot had come from.

A moment later Luke and Aryaih joined Leia in shooting in the same general direction that the first shot had come from.

R2 would have smiled if he had been capable of making the expression. Three of the four Tusken Raiders were dead.

There was another shot and Q3 gave an electrical wail.

"That one is too far back to shoot!" Leia yelled.

A strange noise suddenly sounded in the canyon.

R2 swiveled his dome and saw a cloaked figure coming from the opposite side of the canyon. The Tusken Raider gave a startled cry and R2's sensors picked up on the Raider fleeing the area.

R2 watched as the figure came closer. The figure in question was a female human or near human.

Finally she came within a few feet of them.

"Are you alright?" she asked as she lowered her hood.

"We have a few minor injuries but other than that we seem fine." Leia answered.

The girl nodded.

"Do you know someone called General Kenobi?" Luke suddenly asked.

R2 could tell that the girl was shocked.

"Why?" she asked slowly.

"That Q3 unit claims to belong to him." Luke answered.

The girl knelt by the damaged Q3 unit and examined it.

"I'll take you to my place and fix you guys up and see what we can do about the droid." The girl said as she stood.

"You know who this General Kenobi is." Leia stated.

The girl looked uncomfortable and a moment later her eyes widened.

"If you know who he is than we need to return the droid to him and then tell our parents that he was indeed stolen." Aryaih stated.

The girl nodded.

"Let's get going before that Raider returns with friends." Leia stated.

"I'm Luke." Luke stated as he worked on getting the damaged Q3 into the cargo area of the speeder.

"I'm Leia," Leia said as she got behind the controls of the speeder.

"My name is Aryaih," Aryaih stated as she checked to make sure that R2 was safe position on the back of the speeder.

"I am Mara." The girl, Mara, said as she slipped into the speeder.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So, things seem to be moving now.

Hopefully it won't be too long between updates next time.

You are free to pelt me with things to get my attention.

I believe that I am going to be working on 'Who am I?' and 'Scavenger Hunt' next.


	34. Chapter 34

I am a procrastinator and easily distracted. I will admit it but now you have a new chapter. :)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mara bit her lip as she pondered on the wisdom of bringing strangers to her home but she reasoned that they were just farmers not Imperial Agents.

Besides, she had a crush on Luke.

"Dad, I'm home." She called as she led the older teenagers into her family's home.

Rayvon looked at her in shock from where he was sitting on a crate.

Mara knew what her brother was thinking; she had brought people to their home and possibly endangered all of them.

"Mara," her father began, "who are your friends?"

"They are Luke, Leia and Aryaih father." Mara said. "They live on a Moisture Farm with their families.

"They were looking for a droid that they had recently bought and Raiders attacked them." Mara went on to explain.

"He claims to belong to a General Kenobi." Aryaih stated.

Mara could tell that her father was shocked but she felt some hope.

Soon it would be time to fight against the Empire that had murdered her mother and the woman that she had known as a mother.

"Can I see the droid?" Her father asked after few moments.

Luke nodded.

"Sure, I'll go get him." He told them as he headed for the door.

A few minutes later Luke returned with a very battered looking Q3 unit. Mara felt her heart sink. She hadn't seen the droid much when it had been loaded into the speeder. She doubted that the information the droid had for them would be undamaged.

Mara covertly looked at her father and noted that he didn't seem to recognize the droid; but then her father was fond of saying that some droids were a decicred a dozen.

The droid whistled when it saw her father.

"We have to fix our speeder a bit." Leia said after a moment. "Our parents will not be pleased when they see the damage to it.

"Rayvon, why don't you help our guests with their speeder.

Rayvon sighed but he stood and headed for the door.

"I'll show you where the tool box is." Rayvon told them.

Mara looked hopefully at her father as the small dwelling was soon empty of everyone except for her, her father and the Q3 unit.

"Let's see what this is all about." Her father said as he gently tapped the droid.

xxxxxx

Rayvon sighed as he watched the three cousins and their droid work on the speeder. It was a good sized speeder. It could transport about six beings and had a decent sized cargo hold.

Rayvon wished that his father had let him stay and see what the droid wanted but his father had told him that someone needed to keep an eye on their guests on the off chance that they were Imperial Agents.

Rayvon found himself envying them on several levels as they talked about school and family.

Rayvon always had wondered what it would be like to have a mother and a larger family. School even sounded like fun.

Rayvon learned from all the chatter between the cousins that they couldn't wait to go to this academy on Naboo. How they would have a chance to make a difference in the lives of others.

Rayvon wondered if they would be adverse to joining the Rebellion against the Empire.

Finally his father and sister emerged from the hut like structure that they had called home for two years.

"We must ask a favor of you." His father said.

"Depends on what it is." Leia informed him.

"We need a ride to Anchorhead." His father said.

"Of course," Aryaih responded. "We are headed there anyway."

"Rayvon, go and get what you need; we won't be coming back any time soon." Mara whispered to him.

Rayvon smiled and hurried into the hut and quickly packed his few belongings and came back out.

He hopped into the speeder and took a seat by his sister and Aryaih.

"We better hurry if we want to get back to the farm before supper" Luke commented.

xxxxxx

As Leia piloted the speeder across the sandy wastes she found herself wondering exactly she, Luke and Aryaih were going to say to the adults back home when they returned.

"Leia, is that smoke on the horizon?" Luke suddenly asked.

Leia slowed a bit and looked. Sure enough there was some smoke on the horizon.

Without a second thought she directed the speeder for it.

Within minutes a stationary and damaged Sandcrawler appeared.

Leia knew that something was wrong the moment she saw no activity around it. Jawas didn't just stop their Sandcrawlers for no good reason and they took care of them.

As they got closer the smell of rotting flesh assaulted her senses.

Her eyes widened when she saw that the Jawas were dead on the ground.

She stopped the speeder and everyone got out.

Leia felt her blood boil at the thought that someone could have killed some harmless scavengers.

"Raiders?" Aryaih asked softly.

"It has many of their markers down to their Gaffi Sticks and Bantha tracks but it just doesn't make sense. They have never done something this big before; at least not to Jawas." Luke said

"Raiders ride in single file so you never know for such how many of them are in a group." Leia said.

"Those shots are a too accurate for them. They aren't used to using blasters so they miss often." Aryaih suddenly said.

"Someone else did this and placed the blame on the Raiders." Luke stated.

"But who?" Leia asked.

Luke suddenly gasped.

"These are the same Jawas that sold us Q3." Luke told them; fear in his blue eyes.

"Imperial Stormtroopers did this." Mara Hachi whispered.

"But why would Imperial Troops kill a bunch of harmless Jawas and blame the Raiders?" Aryaih asked.

Leia felt sick.

The Imperial Troop had come looking for something; something that at one point the Jawas had had and the Imperils were willing to kill over.

"They were looking for something." Luke said; voicing Leia's thoughts. "Something that they didn't want others to know about."

Leia glanced behind her and saw the pity in the eyes of the Hachi Family.

Leia raced to the speeder with her twin and cousin hot on her heels.

"No, it's too dangerous!" Mara called out.

Leia gunned the speeder the moment her cousin and twin were in seats.

Leia prayed to whatever higher beings existed that her family was safe. That she had been wrong about the whole or that they would arrive in time to alert them.

Leia could smell smoke as they got closer to the farm.

She stopped the the speeder and all of them jumped out of the speeder.

Black smoke billowed out of different buildings.

"Mom, Dad?" Leia called out feeling panic gripping her.

"Grandma, Grandpa?" Aryaih called.

"Uncle Owen, Aunt Beru?" Luke called.

"Anyone?" Leia called out; trying to keep calm.

It was as if the place was abandoned.

Leia started calling out the names of her cousins and siblings. She had never in her life wanted just one of them to answer her more than at that moment.

A whimpering noise suddenly reached Leia's ears.

She turned and headed for the noise and tears raced down her cheeks when she saw Saia nuzzling Xing-Xing's still form.

When Saia saw her she trotted up to her.

Leia couldn't stop her tears.

xxxxxxx

Obi-Wan watched as the speeder returned with the children of Moisture Farmers. He could see that they must have not arrived in time since they had been crying and the Force rippled with their pain.

He watched as they got out of the speeder and headed towards them with a Anooba pup trailing behind.

Obi-Wan wasn't surprised when Leia leveled a blaster at him.

"Our farm was attacked. All signs point to a Raider attack but we all know better." Leia snapped. "The Imperials attacked and everyone is gone. We want answers since you seem to have them!"

Obi-Wan nodded.

"Q3 belongs to a member of the Rebellion. He has Intel that will deal a crushing blow to the Empire; Intel that the Empire is willing to kill to keep quiet." Obi-Wan told them.

He watched with relief as Leia lowered the blaster.

"What do you suggest we do?" she asked.

"We can't go to the academy on Naboo." Aryaih said. "They will find us if we do."

"We have nowhere to go." Luke whispered.

"You could come with us." Mara suddenly said. "We are going to help the Rebellion; they could use good shots like the three of you."

Slowly the three teens nodded their heads.

They all headed for the speeder.

"Q3 isn't doing too well." Rayvon informed them.

"We can transfer anything we need to into R2; he's a dependable droid.

Obi-Wan nodded.

"I am going to guess that you are the mysterious General Kenobi that Q3 was talking about." Aryaih said.

"Yes I am; my true name is Obi-Wan Kenobi." Obi-Wan informed them.

"You are the Jedi Knight that fought in the Clone Wars?" Luke asked.

"Yes, I was once a Jedi Knight; before the Dark Times and the Empire." Obi-Wan mused out loud.

"So, where are we headed?" Leia asked after they transferred the information from Q3 into R2.

"Mos Eisley, we will be able to find a pilot that will take us to Alderaan there." Obi-Wan answered her.

"I don't believe I got your last names." Obi-Wan said as they positioned themselves in the speeder.

"I'm Aryaih Lars." Aryaih said as she patted her lap for the Anooba pup.

Obi-Wan nodded. Anakin had told him that his foster bother was getting married.

"I'm Luke Skywalker and Leia is my twin." Luke told him.

Obi-Wan paused when he heard the name 'Skywalker'.

Was it possible that they were Anakin's children?

"Your father's name wouldn't happen to be Anakin would it?" He asked.

"Yes it is, and our mother's name is Padme." Leia answered.

Obi-Wan was silent; unsure how to handle this revelation.

xxxxxx

Han Solo watched as the group came into the Cantina: an old man with three of young adults and a pair of teenagers.

They were interesting and something told him that they weren't here for a drink or an illegal substance.

"Chewie, go stand by the bar and see if the old man wants a pilot." Han said.

Chewie ruffed that he would before standing and headed for the bar.

He did silently admit to himself that the brown haired and brown eyed female was pretty.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yes, I had said that Han would be in this chapter and he is! :)


	35. Chapter 35

Parts of this stared me in the face and mocked me.

Then I debated on something which I will explain at the end.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aryaih was standing at the bar as confidently as she could. Her Uncle Anakin had taught her that she was in less danger of something bad happening to her if she put on an air of confidence; unsavory males wouldn't bother a female that looked strong.

An alien suddenly shoved her, saying something to her that she didn't understand. Aryaih just looked at the alien coolly before turning her back to the alien.

A finger tapped her on the shoulder.

Aryaih turned and saw a grubby humanoid male was standing beside her.

"My friend doesn't like you." He told her.

"Am I supposed to care?" Aryaih asked.

The being grabbed one of her braids.

"I don't like you either; we are wanted men. I have the death sentence on twelve systems!" The man told her.

"This is Tatooine," Aryaih began, "Probably half the beings that live here at least _one_ death sentence in one system or another. You don't frighten me."

Aryaih watched as Luke and Leia moved closer to her.

"You mess with her you mess with us." Luke said as he put a hand on the blaster on his belt.

The grubby human looked around and jerked his head. Two more aliens came over. Aryaih moved her hand to her blaster and knew that Leia was doing the same thing.

"These young ones aren't worth the trouble." Obi-Wan's voice suddenly said behind them. "Can I get you a drink?"

The grubby man shoved her to the side and her two cousins attacked the grubby man and one of his friends.

"No blasters!" The bartender cried out as he dived for safety.

A hum filled the air and a moment later screams of pain filled the air.

Aryaih picked herself off the floor and gaped at the sight of a severed arm on the floor with some blood. Her eyes traveled to the humming sound and saw Obi-Wan holding a lit lightsaber. Aryaih had only seen lightsabers in holonet footage so it was shocking to see one.

The group quickly fled nd the cantina slowly returned to the state it was in before.

Aryaih found herself wondering how common something like this was.

xxxxxx

Leia didn't fully trust Captain Solo but as of now he was their best bet at getting to Alderaan. Han Solo was arrogant as they come. He even tried to impress them with incorrect information on the speed capabilities of his ship.

But Obi-Wan seemed to trust him so Leia decided to trust the older man's judgment; for now.

Leia still had a hard time wrapping her mind around the fact that the Farm was gone. She had called the Farm home from the day she came into the galaxy. Her family had mattered the most to her in the galaxy and now as far as she knew her, Luke and Aryaih were the only ones alive.

What puzzled Leia was the fact that Xing-Xing's body was the only one they had found on the Farm.

The Storm Troopers had murdered all the Jawas but had they taken her family as hostages? It didn't make sense to murder one group then take the other one prisoner.

Leia wished that she had thought to bring Saia in with them; but someone needed to keep an eye on the speeder besides R2. Xing-Xing had been trained to bark, snarl, snap or nip anyone that got too close to the family speeders and Saia had picked up on her mother's habit.

"We will need to get rid of the speeder." Obi-Wan said as they left the cantina.

Leia could feel her Aryaih and Luke's pain at the thought getting rid of the speeder. It had served their family for years and they all had helped repair it on countless occasions. But it had to be done; they then would have some money to then start a new life for themselves somewhere.

They could also join the Rebellion and make those monsters pay for the lives that they had taken.

Leia shared a quick look with Luke and Aryaih before she nodded.

xxxxxx

Mara walked beside her father as their group walked towards Docking Bay Ninety-Four. She still wasn't sure how she felt about her father showing his lightsaber to a cantina filled with beings. Storm Troopers had been alerted and they had barely escaped the cantina without being spotted.

She hoped that they would be able to get off of Tatooine without getting spotted.

Mara heard Leia snap her fingers to apparently catch the attention of the pet Anooba. Mara still couldn't believe that some beings kept such dangerous creatures as pets.

Within minutes they arrived at the docking bay and Mara wasn't really impressed by the ship

A second later Luke voiced more or less what she was thinking; that the ship was a piece of junk.

Mara heard Captain Solo defend his ship before she headed for the ship.

xxxxxx

Han still couldn't believe that he would be transporting a strange group to Alderaan. But he had agreed not to ask questions.

Still, who had pet Anoobas? Only those on the wrong side of the law had them. But the young adults had the look and attitude of moisture farmers.

Why the Empire was interested in three moisture farmers, three wanderers, a droid and a tame wild animal was beyond him.

He was pleased that they had escaped from the Imperial Star Destroyers but he wasn't looking forward to the no questions policy.

xxxxxx

Bail Organa sighed as he looked at the window of his office. He hadn't heard from his nephew Daren since he left on his mission to get Obi-Wan and the Jedi Master's two children.

The commlink built in his desk beeped; he had an incoming call.

"Yes?" he asked.

_"Viceroy there is a ship requesting to land. One of the passengers transmitted a special code._" Meeka, a secretary informed him.

Bail straightened. He knew that Meeka was using code to tell him that it was someone important on that ship.

"Let them land; I will meet them in the hangar." Bail said as he stood and headed for the hangar.

Bail stood as a beat up looking ship landed in the hangar. He wondered what had possessed Obi-Wan to travel on such a ship.

The ramp lowered and an Anooba raced down it.

Bail jumped back in shock and some fear.

"Saia, behave!" A young woman's voice called from the ship.

A moment later a young woman with brownish blond hair raced down the ramp.

The Anooba turned around and headed for the girl.

A few moments later another young woman and a young man hurried out of the ship.

"Did she hurt anyone Leia?" The young man asked.

"No, I think she's just happy to be off that blasted ship." The girl, Leia, answered.

A minute later Obi-Wan emerged from the ship with two teenagers. Bail recognized the young woman as Mara and by deduction the teenage boy was Rayvon.

Obi-Wan's group was followed by an astromech with silver and blue plating.

A short time later a man with a wookiee descended from the ship.

Bail had a feeling that he knew what had happened Daren. His nephew must have been captured by the Empire.

IF the Empire had captured his nephew then it could be only a matter of time before they came for him.

They didn't have a lot of time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I debated on the scene in the cantina. Whether or not Obi-Wan needed to take out his lightsaber and do the whoosh whoosh thing. My sister said 'no' and that someone should just see it. How the heck that would work is beyond me.

Now the next part of the debate: should Alderaan get blown to pieces? Yeah I will be killing tons of living creatures but it helped fan the flames of the rebellion. What you all of you think?


	36. Chapter 36

Sorry I took so long writing this. I am undergoing some changes in my life; changes that some of you are aware of. For a time I couldn't think straight, then I didn't feel like writing, writer's block came calling and then finding the drive to write was spotty. But I told myself the reviews and hits I get for my work are worth all of it.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Owen didn't know where he was, how he got there but he did know he didn't like how that man was looking at him. The strange humanoid male seemed to be sizing him up in some way.

Anakin had somehow brought them to this strange place when Imperial Storm Troopers started asking too many questions.

All Owen knew was that there was a bright light and when the light faded they were in an unfamiliar place.

At the moment the whole Lars-Skywalker Clan, with the exceptions of Luke, Leia and Aryaih, were in some sort of building of an odd design. The place seemed to be home to three humanoids. The lone female seemed friendly enough but the younger male gave Owen the creeps.

Owen hazarded a glace to where Anakin was talking with the ancient looking one. The two of them had been talking since they arrived in this strange place.

Finally Anakin nodded and turned to look at them.

Owen had a thousand questions for his brother but none of them could form. He had always known that his foster brother was different but he had never considered just how different he was until now.

"A ship will arrive in a few minutes that will take you to safety." Anakin told them when he rejoined their little group. "From here get them to take you to the rebellion."

"Are you sure that they will take us to the Rebellion?" Beru asked. "What if they are loyal to the Empire?"

Anakin was silent for a minute clear sign that he was debating something.

"The being that controls this place he knows how to get the attention of the right ships." Anakin explained.

"What about you?" Padme asked, voicing the question that Owen knew he was thinking and most likely everyone else as well.

"I have to do some soul searching." Anakin responded.

"We will see each other again." Anakin said as he gently put his arms on Padme's upper arms.

Owen quickly turned to his mother and father as Anakin and Padme shared a tight embrace. They deserved some privacy for what might be the last intimate moment they might have in a long time if not forever.

"It is time." The ancient one informed them after a few moments.

Owen turned and watched with some sorrow as Anakin and Padme broke apart and as Anakin either touched his children or gave them a fatherly kiss on the cheek.

Anakin then moved on to Cliegg and Mira. He hugged them the way one would hug a close family member. Owen silently braced himself for Anakin's good-bye. They embraced.

"I'll take care of them until you return." Owen promised Anakin in a soft voice.

"I know you will." Anakin told him in an equally soft voice.

xxxxxxx

Rygal Noles blinked his eyes several times; trying to clear his head of the fog that had settled there.

He and his partner, Rhiannon Marks, had been running a supply run when they picked up a distress signal from a fellow Rebel Supply ship.

The moment they had dropped out of hyperspace he blacked out.

Rygal shook his head and looked at the scanners. There wasn't anything out there that was or could have been a ship.

Had the Empire lured them here?

"Rhiannon, stay here while I check the ship." He told her as he started to stand.

"Rygal, this can't be right." Rhiannon's voice stopped him. "According to this there was never any type of ship here in the past few months and there are no objects that could have transmitted the signal we received."

"That can't be right." Rygal said as he settled back into his seat and checked the scans. But the scans did indeed say that the emissions from ships were too old to have been left in the past few months; let alone hours or minutes.

"Then what led us here?" Rygal asked, completely baffled.

Rhiannon shrugged but Rygal could see that she was unnerved as well.

Rygal searched the scanners for any hints of what could have sent the signal but he was still coming up empty handed.

"We'll get the mechanics to go through the systems when we get back and inform the higher ups of the signal just in case it's a new toy of the Empire." He told Rhiannon.

Rhiannon nodded in agreement.

"Well just sitting here isn't getting these supplies to Yavin IV." Rhiannon commented as she gave the scanners one last look.

Rygal nodded and retrieved the coordinates for Yavin from the navicomputer and they once again disappeared into hyperspace.

Rygal leaned back in his chair and stared at the swirl of hyperspace. Old legends said that you would go insane if you looked too long out a viewport of ship in hyperspace but it had been proven false.

"What time is it?" Rygal asked after a long period of silence.

"About lunchtime," Rhiannon responded.

Rygal sat up, removing his legs from the control panel and stood.

"I'll get our lunch." He stated. "I'm guessing that you want the Napaj Prime Nuna flavored noodles?" He asked as he prepared to head for the gallery. Rhiannon just nodded.

Rygal sighed as he headed for the gallery. It was always the same with Rhiannon as far as lunch was concerned. Well she would now and then eat something else for lunch. She claimed that those Napaj Prime noodles were the easiest to prepare on trips like this and the nuna flavored ones were the best.

Rygal opened the hatch to the gallery and froze at the sight of what appeared to be a large family sitting in different places in the room.

Rygal knew for a fact that it was only him and Rhiannon on the ship. They had checked it after they took off of Arana IV both manually and scans.

Rygal pulled his blaster from its holster and pointed it at them.

"Who are you and how did you get on my ship." He demanded.

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you." One of the adults, a woman, responded.

"Try me," Rygal told her.

"You were lured to that area of space by a powerful being that used a distress signal of a fellow supply ship. Once you were here he caused you and your partner to pass out to keep you unaware and once we were on he sent you on your way." The woman with long greying brown hair told him.

She was right: he didn't believe her.

xxxxxxxxxxx

I'm sorry for the errors in different parts of this chapter. I added parts and I realized that I had a part that had though patterns in the wrong places.

Either way I hope I fixed all the errors.

Oh, Bryg is going to be back in the area Thursday night and I most likely see her on Sunday. I am so excited to see her and her baby. And what makes it even better is that Sunday is my birthday! It will be one of the best birthday presents ever!

Her being back will mean that there could be several updates for DAC.


	37. Chapter 37

Well this is shorter than I had hoped but it's a start. But thank you one and all for your kind words of encouragement. :)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mara watched as organized panic filled the hangar as things were packed and loaded on ships. Since the Rebels now knew that Daren had been captured by the Empire they knew that they were all in grave danger.

"Mara," her father's voice cut through the din of voices in the hangar. She turned and saw him approaching her with Rayvon, Aryaih and the Anooba pup. "I want you on Rish Transport out of here with Bail Organa, your brother and Aryaih; Saia is going with Aryaih. It will be your job to protect the Viceroy, Rayvon and Aryaih until I join you at the Rebel Base." He told her in a tone that meant he was counting on her to do this.

Mara nodded with determination. "I will father."

"Bail Organa has hired Captain Solo to transport some of us to their base so I will be going with the good captain. Protect them with your life.

Mara nodded again and quickly led her brother, Aryaih and the Anooba pup to the correct transport and made sure they boarded it before following after them.

She used techniques her father had taught her to stay calm as the transport lifted off and headed for the Rebel Base.

Xxxxxxxx

Beru felt overwhelmed at the sight of the green sphere that the ship she and her family were on was headed for. She was too used to the barren wastes of Tatooine to feel comfortable with all that greenery. But she guessed for Padme it would be a little like coming home. Naboo after all was a very green world.

At the moment they were surrounded by higher ups in the Rebellion and they were demanding answers. Unfortunately for the Rebels neither the Skywalkers or the Larses present could answer the questions.

After nearly an hour of questioning most of the Rebels in charge of questioning them were called away for something.

After nearly ten minutes she could hear the pounding of booted feet. These weren't the sounds of training men meant to frighten them but the sound of frightened beings. She wondered what had happened to cause the ruckus but she doubted that the Rebels would tell them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bail Organa surveyed the Rebel Base on Yavin IV as he departed the transport ship known as 'Rish' with Mara and Rayvon Kenobi, Aryaih Lars and her pet Anooba Saia. To some extent it felt good to not have to pretend anymore but he was worried for his people. He had endangered them in a way that bordered on unforgivable and his nephew Daren was either dead or soon would be executed.

They had already told those at the Base here that they needed to start packing and get ready to flee elsewhere. From where he stood he could see that the evacuation was more or less in full swing.

A man that Bail didn't recognize suddenly approached and stood at attention, "Sir, a few hours ago one of our freighters landed with unexpected passengers. The pilots swear that they didn't let them on the ship and the passengers told them that they were put on the ship by mysterious beings." The man reported; Bail could tell by his tone that he didn't believe the story that the passengers had told.

"Did the pilots search for stowaways before taking off and entering hyperspace?" Bail asked the officer puzzled. "Yes they did and found no one." The officer replied. "Then how did they get on?" Bail asked slightly annoyed. "The pilots said that they answered a distress signal but blacked out when they arrived and found a large extended family in the gallery." The officer informed him.

"Maybe we will get a reaction from them if I go and see them." Ball mused.

"Is that wise?" Mara Kenobi asked as she came to stand beside him. "It is not the wisest decision but a good one. Take your brother and Aryaih someplace where the three of you can rest before moving on again" Bail told her before locking eyes with the officer. "Take me to them." He ordered calmly but with authority.

The officer didn't look pleased but he nodded and led Bail towards where the unexpected guests were being kept.

Finally they reached a door with two guards on either side. They stood a little straighter but didn't stop or question them. "I wish to see the prisoners and question them myself." Bail informed the guards. For a moment they just stared at him before one of them turned to the keypad and pressed a button allowing the door to slide up revealing an elderly human couple, two older human females, one older human male and seven children of various ages. If he had to guess he would say that they were poor nobodies from the Outer Rim by their rough clothes.

Suddenly one of the older women stood; her face betrayed her shock but hope shone in her eyes.

"Bail Organa?" she asked slowly, almost as if she feared she was wrong. Bail paused and looked at the woman hard. He was suspicious but something told him that these people were friendly.

She did look familiar but a hard life had aged her prematurely. He glanced at the children gathered around her and looked at her again and stood straighter. He knew who she was; for years her fate had been unknown and he had feared she was dead.

"Padme?" he asked in unconcealed shock.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	38. Chapter 38

Thanks to all that have stuck with this and your patience has been rewarded again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Padme took in the prematurely aged face of Bail Organa. Of course with everything that must have been happening in the galaxy at large and Bail Organa would have been in some way helping fight the Empire. "Yes Bail, it's me." She answered him after a moment.

Bail continued to look shock.

"Mom, you know this man?!" Jinn demanded loudly.

Padme wanted to rebuke her third child for his rude behavior before she remembered that her children, nieces and nephews knew nearly nothing of what she had used to be before coming to Tatooine to hide.

"I used to be a Senator in the Galactic Republic before the rise of the Empire. I left Coruscant a few days before the end of the Clone Wars. It was a move that saved my life but cost another hers." Padme said with pain as she remembered hearing what had happened to Dorme.

She could see curiosity in the eyes of her other children. She and Anakin never talked about their life before Tatooine to the children; they had deemed it potentially dangerous. They had decided to leave details out but the children did know that she wasn't a native to Tatooine. They had not lied to the children when they said that they had hoped to escape the political upheaval after the end of the Clone Wars.

Silence reigned from the children.

"But you said that you and dad had gone to Tatooine to escape the political upheaval that followed at the end of the Clone Wars." Jinn stated; his voice hinted at the hurt and confusion he felt at hearing that his mother had been a senator.

"If you were a senator was Uncle Anakin General Skywalker?" Dayvyd asked; curious.

"Dad's a Jedi?" Kai asked; clearly shocked.

Bail looked like he was ready to pass out after hearing what Dayvyd and Kai said. But he instead turned to the guards to address the guards in the room. "These people can be trusted; see that they are evacuated immediately." He ordered them

"Excuse us Senator," Beru called out to Bail. "Three of our children are missing; do you have any news of the Empire taking three young adult humans into custody on Tatooine? They would have been in the company of two astromech droids."

"Would they have a canine that goes by the name Saia with them?" Bail asked.

"Saia's alive?" Seria asked; her voice was full of hope.

Padme nearly collapsed with relief; her family was almost complete.

Xxxxxxx

Anakin had been hoping to go to some lifeless hunk of rock so he could meditate on his choices in silence but instead he had chosen one of the moons of a gas giant known as Endor; it would be easier to get off of and much easier to explain how he ended up on instead of a dead rock. The moon itself was mostly forested and the inhabitants so primitive that they probably hadn't even dreamed of traveling to the stars until the Imperials had dropped from the sky to flatten the forest and placed monstrous artificial metal moons in orbit.

The Ewoks, the natives to the planet, had left him alone for the most part. At the moment an adventurous younger one was attempting to get his attention by poking him with a wooden spear. Anakin was ignoring the young creature that probably imagined himself a brave warrior.

After the young Ewok poked him in the face for the third time Anakin accepted the fact that he wouldn't be getting in meaningful meditation at this time. Slowly opening his eyes he looked the brown furred alien and gave him the look that parents across the galaxy gave to their children.

"Didn't your elders ever teach you that it's rude to poke beings?" he asked the younger creature; using his powers so the young Ewok could understand him. Almost immediately the little Ewok jumped back and clutched his spear tighter; chattering in his native language.

"Go ahead and call the other hunters; but I will warn you that I don't taste very good." Anakin returned. "Besides, I'm not with those that fell the trees and frightened away so many animals."

The Ewok chittered and Anakin laughed in amusement. "I do live among the stars but before that I lived somewhere else. Maybe one day you will see what lays around different stars."

Slowly Anakin used his abilities to levitate several fallen branches in the air and startling the young Ewok all over again.

In so many ways it would be so easy to reach up and pull the abomination in orbit into the atmosphere but the entire world would suffer if he did so.

A whisper and his head jerked up as he Felt the currents surrounding him; he was being given a chance to redeem himself.

"I have to go but I promise that the trees will one day grow tall and proud once again in the valley and that game will return as well." He told his new friend.

Standing with a quick motion he reached out; gathering the Force around him like a protective shield and transported himself away to his distance target; countless of life forms depended on him.

Xxxxxxx

The Death Star, Alderaan System . . .

Alarms blared throughout the monstrous battlestation as an explosion made everyone on board stumble nearly everywhere. They had been preparing to fire on Alderaan when something went wrong. The main weapon had been tested on asteroids and small planetoids without incident so everyone was confused and shocked when it suffered from an overload causing a minor explosion.

Governor Tarkin wasn't sure how he was going to explain this to the Emperor or how Lord Atrocios would take it. He might be able to pass it off as either sabotage or a miscalculation.

"Governor Tarkin, it appears that the main weapons array was sabotaged in a very unexpected manner." Lord Atrocios said startling Tarkin. "I suspect a Jedi is involved and I know who he is." The young Sith sneered. "Secure the prisoner and find out how he got onboard." Atrocios said before the Sith turned and left the Observation Deck silently.

Guards immediately grabbed the stunned young Alderaani Lord and dragged him off.

Xxxxxx

Daren swallowed as he was led the detention blocks when the guards collapsed without warning. For precious seconds he could only stand and stare at his unconscious capturers when a shadow detached itself revealing it to be a human looking man wearing peasant garb.

"Hurry and come with me." The man whispered. Daren wasn't about to question his luck so he followed the man down the corridor and into a turbolift.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fun fact: the last posted chapter was supposed to feature Anakin wandering on some planet thinking over his actions but I decided to tie up some loose ends. Then he was going to be on a lifeless moon but then he would have to call on outside help to get off; that would be hard to explain to anyone how you were able to survive in an airless environment so he chatted a bit with Wicket.


	39. Chapter 39

Merry Christmas to those that celebrate the holiday.

A little short but an early present to my readers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anakin shivered a little. It had been harder than he thought to travel to the Death Star but he guessed it was because it was an agent of death and destruction. He could taste the Darkness in the air as well as Feel it. It was a rare for him to be able to taste either the Dark Side or the Light Side. In the Jedi Temple he almost taste the Light Side at times but it the environment in the Temple never fully allowed it.

He would have to get Daren off in a ship since he was too drained to transport both of them someplace safer; Alderaan was close enough but Alderaan wasn't a safe place to travel to. But it was an acceptable price to pay to save a planet

"We need to get a ship capable of hyperspace travel and fast enough to evade capture again." Anakin informed the young noble.

"A shuttle perhaps?" Daren asked just before the turbolift door slid open.

Anakin shook his head as he led the way out of the turbolift and into the corridor. Reaching out he bent his Will on those that they passed. If questioned the officers and troopers would just say that they had seen two officers discussing the explosion that they had just experienced and not an escaped Alderaani Lord and an out of place peasant.

Slowly they were getting closer to a hangar with a transport that would suit them. Anakin knew that Rook Nyss or Lord Atrocios as most beings knew him as now was trying to track them. Anakin was determined to get to the hangar before the Fallen Jedi caught up with them.

After a few more twists they arrived at a hangar full of small ships that would suit their purposes completely. A causal visual search of the hangar revealed that one of the small transports was more or less ready for takeoff. A more in-depth scan with the Force revealed that it wasn't a trap either.

"Follow my lead." Anakin whispered to Daren.

With a swagger he had seen and sometimes emulated from his time as a General in the Army of the Republic he headed towards the ship. The Force Illusion influenced those in the hangar to see a general and a lieutenant.

"My aide and I are leaving for Coruscant immediately." He informed the crew near the transport in a tone that spoke of power.

For a few moments they stared at him but Anakin knew that they believed him to be a general that they should respect.

"It will be ready for liftoff in a few moments sir." One of the techs answered with respect.

Anakin nodded.

As he waited for the techs to finish he sent Force Compulsions to everyone else to take a break until they were forced to return.

"The ship is ready for departure sir." A tech reported after a minute.

"Thank you," Anakin said before sending the Compulsion to the remaining workers. Once the workers were gone Anakin turned to Daren. "I trust that you know how to do start a ship this size?" He wouldn't be surprised if the young noble answered in the negative since most "higher ups" viewed certain things as beneath them; however there were the occasional one that learned for one reason or another.

"I am familiar with the process on larger transports but it can't be that different." Daren answered after two heartbeats.

"That will have to do." Anakin answered with a slight smile. The boy was honest; he would give him that. "Hurry though; Darth Atrocios will be here any moment. Prepare the ship and I will distract him."

Xxxxx

Daren hurried up the ramp of the small transport he and his rescuer were moments away from steeling. He guessed that his rescuer was a Jedi from how they had been able to pass Imperials without being caught or stopped and a member of the ground crew had addressed his rescuer as 'sir' despite his peasant garb.

He had been right when he commented on smaller transports couldn't be that much different from the larger ones that he was more familiar with. However he wasn't familiar with this make of ship. But all of his instructors had always praised him for his intelligence and how he could think on his feet. Honestly he felt that they exaggerated at times since he had been captured by Darth Atrocios.

But he promised himself that he wouldn't fail this time.

Xxxxx

Atrocios purposely entered the hangar where he had detected the Force being used. Standing among the ships was a figure dressed in dirty rough spun clothes that looked vaguely like Jedi Robes.

He recognized the figure after nearly twenty years: Anakin Skywalker.

"You should know that by coming here and sabotaging this station you have marked yourself for death?" Atrocios asked in icy calmness.

He watched as Skywalker calmly shrugged.

"I was marked for death the moment the Sith Master discovered that I couldn't be turned to the Dark Side. However I am hard to kill so that's why Sidious ordered Eras to be burned. But I know something that you don't know Rook: that the Sith will lose and the Light will rise again!" Skywalker declared; his conviction rang like a powerful, clear bell in the Force.

"Unfortunately you won't be there to see it." Atrocios snapped; ignoring Skywalker using the name he used to use.

"So certain," Skywalker commented as he reached into his tunic and retrieved a lightsaber hidden in the folds. "Depending on things you won't see the end of this but I will leave here alive."

Atrocios retrieved his lightsaber from his belt and ignited the blood red blade.

Xxxxx

Daren almost laughed when the ship started. For a few moments he had feared that he would have to wait for his rescuer to board the ship. But now the engines were warming up he could relax just a little bit.

He kept one hand on a blaster that he had 'liberated' from a locker on the ship for extra protection.

He could leave but he wouldn't until he knew that his rescuer boarded.

Xxxxxx

It had been years since Anakin had swung a lightsaber but it was as if no time had passed. The fight was furious but it was clear that Anakin was the more centered fighter. He knew that he would win and that he would escape with Daren.

He knew that Rook would have to die; he had allowed his pain and anger to rule him and make him something Darker. If things had been different he could have been in Rook's place. If his parents had chosen to give him a mortal mother and raised as one of them he might have gone to the Dark Side.

He would have to hurry if he wanted to get Daren off the Death Star alive.

If he was going to kill the Sith Apprentice then he would have to kill the Sith Master soon to prevent Sidious from taking on another apprentice.

Slipping deep into the Force Anakin swung his blade and knew that he had struck a fatal blow.

"I am sorry Rook," he whispered before he turned and ran towards his and Daren's ride off the Death Star.

Xxxxxx

Daren almost collapsed in relief when his rescuer appeared into the cockpit. "Good job warming her up!" The mystery man told him as he settled into the pilot's seat that Daren had vacated a few moments earlier.

"Tighten your restraints because I am capable of flying like a some crazed maniac." The man instructed him.

Daren quickly pulled the restraints around him as his rescuer went through the liftoff cycle and turned the ship so that it was facing the exit of the hangar.

"By the way my name is Anakin Skywalker." His rescuer, Anakin Skywalker, told him as they rocketed out of the hangar.

Xxxxxx

Tarkin was both furious and uncertain. The Main Weapon was damaged, Lord Daren Organa had escaped, Lord Atrocios was dead from a fatal lightsaber injury, a transport had been stolen and he nothing to show for it.

"Governor!" the excited voice of a lower officer called out. "They didn't disable the tracking beacon on the stolen transport! They are headed for the Yavin System!"

"Speed the repairs around the main weapon and set course for the Yavin System. Before we enter hyperspace contact the Emperor; I must inform him that Lord Atrocios is dead." Tarkin ordered crisply as he turned to head to a private communications room. He should be able to salvage something from all of this.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
